Megans Mirror
by gatomon2004
Summary: What was my life like when I wasn't in Ponyland? Well it sure wasn't a fairy tale,thats for sure.
1. Introducing: Megan

Authors Note:  
  
Okay, I needed to do something different. Something that wasn't like my other fanfic, the one about another girl, and her misadventures through high school. This one is about a subject that is often overlooked, and sometimes duplicated, and roasted by some people who didn't like the 'original' My Little Ponies. Anyway, this story is inspired by some authors who 'dared to dream' and take what we were given, in the form of the cartoons back in the 80s,and make their own version of how the girl who was chosen, again, someone named Megan, had a life that no one knew about when she wasn't helping her equine friends. As with that other story, parts of the chapters like ~this~ will mean thoughts, and parts like *this* mean actions, and parts that don't have either one, or a name in front of them, are from the point of view of the main character.


	2. Ponygirl No More

Megan's' Mirror:  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING connected to this story. And some of the characters are used with the permission of people who inspired me to redo an old idea of mine, one more time. Soon as I can recall their name[s], I will thank them directly.

Until then. Bear with me as I tell you my own version of a fairy tale.

~Life. How cold it can be one minute, and the next how warm and fuzzy. What am I talking about? Well I think that's the whole reason I am writing these words down before I forget them, diary of mine which has seen me through quite a bit of bad times, and an equal number of good times. I suppose to understand me totally; we have to start from the beginning.

No not the 'beginning of my journey from inside my mom to the outside world beginning', the point where my life got slightly cold, before it got warm and fuzzy again. Well sort of~

*Sits on a chair, staring blankly ahead, my eyes misting over with tears that are as yet unshed* ~Tears which are mirrored in the eyes of a woman who is looking after me. She, unlike me, is a grownup. Her name? I think they told me it was Constance. I don't really remember. I think I was too numb when I first heard it spoken to me. About 6 months ago, before I was forced to give up hope that something would wake me from this nightmare that my life was slowly becoming~

*8 months ago*

Molly! Scott! No! I won't let you take my older brother and my not quite baby sister away from me! I want TO GO WITH THEM!

Social Worker: No Margaret. Its not the way things are going to be for you. They will remember you, in their hearts, as you will them. In time, you might be lucky enough to be reunited with them.

*Half spins and looks at the woman who has, from a figurative standpoint, torn my heart out* my name is MEGAN! Margaret is what my mom named me, her and my dad! How DARE you call me a name that has no business being spoken by someone who wants to.... wants to.... wants to tear my family apart! I told my momma and my dad, before they said goodbye and see us soon, that if anything ever happened to them, I would watch out for Molly, as my brother would watch out for me! 

Now that's over! And why is it over? Because YOU said so! You're mean! I hate you! *At that I kick and try to fight the woman as she only tries to help me understand that there are some things that even I can't control*

Social Worker: Shh....shh.... its alright that you feel you need to grieve for your lost parents. And you're soon to be lost brother, and your sister. As I said though, there is a chance that you will be reunited with Molly, and Scott. 

*Eventually my open crying dies and I feel like the rag doll that I have become in her arms. Not too long after she has helped me tend to my nose, and my tears is when I finally find my voice anew and trust it enough to speak to her in a rational manner*

I'm sorry. My momma and daddy would be very displeased with me if they could see how I just behaved towards you. 

Social Worker: Perfectly understandable, as I am now telling you again. So tell me, Megan, other than angry at the world, how do you really feel?

I.... feel numb inside. Like someone has frozen my heart. Is that normal?

Social Worker: In this case? Yes. You feel empty now that the people who raised you might be absent from your life from here on out.

They weren't really my parents.

Social Worker: *quietly* I know. Which must make this all the harder for you, right? To lose another mom, one that you somewhat remember? Tell me what you remember about your birth mother, if you can.

I.... remember that she loved me as much as life itself. Which seems pretty symbolic, as she was the one who gave me life to begin with, with some help from a man I never knew to be my father, and the man who made my momma and my daddy meet and create me.

Social Worker: You mean God, don't you?

Yes.

Social Worker: What else do you remember about your real mom?

Looking at her was like looking at the person I might become someday. She had the prettiest hair, and eyes that were like mine are now. Both her hair and those eyes were the only things that I knew one day, I would have as well. The rest of me? I suppose you might say that my other features are the feminine version of my fathers face.

Social Worker: Your biological father I presume is what you mean when you say that which you did. Right?

Yeah.

Social Worker: Do you remember why she gave you up for adoption?  
She couldn't afford to keep me. My dad was never there, and even she didn't know why he never tried to find out about me. She wasn't stupid or anything, she just thought she'd have more time to finish school, than what she did. I suppose my being in her belly kind of made that not turn out the way she wanted it to, huh?

Social Worker: No. From what you tell me, she loved you, for as long as she could, and then did what she could to find you parents who would pick up where she left off. Which brings us right back to where we are now. Since the will that your parents had, states that, in the event that they are both declared legally dead, as it has been, you are to be raised by his sister. Her name is Constance. 

She was recently widowed herself, and she never had children of her own when she was married. She has agreed to allow for you to be adopted, albeit temporarily, if that is what is needed, by her. You will still keep your original surname of course.

What about Molly? And my brother?

Social Worker: They will be raised in the home country that your adoptive mother is originally from. England. Somewhere outside Manchester if I am not mistaken.

Will I get to visit them?

Social Worker: In time, perhaps. For now though, your aunt feels it best if your life is kept free of anything that might keep your wounds, the emotional ones, from healing. By the end of the week, she will be here to take you home with her. She expects that you will be well behaved, when in her house. From what I have seen of you, the outburst that you showed me being beside the point, I don't believe that she has anything which might give her a reason to turn you over her knee and tan your backside.

~So that's how my story starts. From an ending, a new beginning~


	3. Blue Skies Above Me

Friday Morning:  
  
*Watches as the older meaner girl sits down in the chair opposite mine at the 'breakfast table' never once taking her eyes off me. Eventually her stare is joined by her mouth moving and making sounds.  Sounds not unlike the ones she uses to rattle me as she has done since I arrived last month in the foster home*

Ginger :  Will you quit staring at me ponygirl?  I swear sometimes its all I can do to keep myself from going and get some scissors so I can chop that 'tail' of yours off.

*Lowers my head towards the as of now still empty plate sitting in front of me* 

You started it.  You've hated me since I got here.

Ginger:  *clearly not in the mood for my whining*  'You started it' could you be anymore like a baby without trying?   

Oh wait you aren't trying.  That's' right I forgot about you.  You're the orphan girl who didn't want her 'real almost a baby herself' adopted sister to be taken away same as your adoptive brother. Heard they made out better than you ponygirl.

My second foster mother--Ginger if I have to remind you again to stop picking at Megan....

Ginger:  Not my fault the little baby asks for it by always acting like she thinks she's better than me because she only gets to stay here until this afternoon now is it?

My second foster mother again:  

You KNOW the social worker is doing what is humanly possible to find YOU a home as well Ginger, honestly with the attitude you have its a wonder that anyone would WANT to adopt you.

Ginger:  *clearly not afraid of her foster mother* 

Well gee maybe if my hair was as blonde as 'ponygirls' and I had her eye color people would like me more.

My second foster mother:  Enough!  Go to your room NOW Ginger!  And stay there until I call for you shortly before lunch!  By then Megan will be gone which I am sure she hopes and you won't be able to constantly pester her!  

Which is exactly how you have treated everyone ELSE who has been 'in her shoes.'

Ginger:  Oh fine.  Go ahead and boss me around like you always do.

Little baby Megan isn't worth the effort to annoy anymore anyway. *At that she leaves and my temporary mom tries to console me*

My new foster mom:  Megan--why do you let her do that to you?  Its obvious that she knows you won't fight back which only makes her hate you even more.  Sweetie what's really wrong?  Why haven't you smiled once since you've been here?  Even when she hasn't been making you crazy?

*Said with my head lowered* I don't care if she hates me or if she likes me just like I know you really aren't my momma nor is the aunt who is going to take me off your hands the best choice to raise me.  I don't have any say in anything that has been done to me since--well you know--its not for me to decide who likes me hates me wants to love me. Its' for grownups like you to decide that important stuff.

My new foster mom:  Who told you that?  Ginger?  *At her words I shake my head no* Then who told you that?  Or do you not want to tell me?

*Looks up at her the corners of my eyes slightly damp* No one told me I figured it out for myself. Its' the truth isn't it?  I don't get a say in what is going to happen to me when my aunt arrives or anything that happens after she takes me to my new home.  I'm just going to be another 'source of income' for her.  Same as...same as...I am for you.

My new foster mom:  Megan why do you think of me in that way?  I doubt your aunt is like that and I know my husband and I can't take the place of the mom and dad you lost nor can Ginger hope to replace Molly and your brother.  

NO ONE can fill those roles in your life. You know why don't you?  *At that she moves her hand and places it over my heart* its' because they are still in here.  I've heard you crying while you were alone in your room.   You sometimes cry out the name of your sister when you think no one can hear you.  Then you look up at the sky and ask if either one of your lost mothers are up there smiling down upon you.

*Quietly yet forcefully* I miss them all!  Why do I have a heart if its' broken so?

My new foster mom:  Its natures' way of reminding you that you're only human. Just as Ginger is and she was just like you when she first arrived here.  The only thing different about her is that she was taken from her parents because they didn't love her. They used to beat her for the least little thing she—Ginger couldn't do right according to them.  She has just gotten better at hiding her pain.  That's the real reason she picks at you.  

Not because she hates you because you remind her of what she was like and what both of you have lost through no fault of your own.  

Just as she feels nothing but envy over how you get to go with an aunt who can raise you while no one cares enough to want to adopt her.

Wow.  That's what is really making Ginger so crazy?

My new foster mom:  Yes it is.  And you don't need to let it bother you.  You need to focus on how you could make Ginger like you when you leave here or before and hope that she can find it within herself to set aside her dislike of you and see the real person that she is inside.

Can I make her a 'goodbye good luck' card?

My new foster mom:  Do you think you want to?  Will you have enough time to do that and get ready for when your aunt arrives?

I'm already packed.  Your husband stayed up late last night helping me get that done.  

My new foster mom:  Did he now?  And how long past your bedtime were you up young lady?

45 minutes!  He finished the rest after making sure I got my nightgown on and was tucked in bed.

My new foster mom:  He's going to miss you same as me.  You know that don't you?

And I'm going to miss all of you even Ginger.  Okay maybe not as much as what I will miss you and your husband.  That's' why when I had a chance to shortly after I got here and you first helped me I made you guys something similar to what you want me to maybe make for Ginger, its' upstairs in my room.

My new foster mom:  Tell you what after I get the table cleared why don't we go and see what it looks like hmm?

Deal!  *Well that's' how the rest of the morning went.  

And when she got to look at the handmade 'thank you' card she my second foster mom was touched.  Too bad I can't say the same for Ginger who just 'happened' to be in the general area of my room when my 'mom' was gushing over how wonderful the card I made was.  Ginger went so far as to 'thank me for making her look bad' when she was given a chance*

Outside somewhere between close to lunch:  
Ginger:  Hey you Megan.  What's the big idea with the little 'brown nosing display' I just had to see in there?  What is your problem huh?  

Why do you always try to compete with me for the love and affections of these strangers?  
*Sighs* I didn't do it on purpose!  Honestly!  I was just trying  *That's all she lets me get out before she interrupts clearly mad and clearly in the mood to let me know just how mad she is by my latest act of kindness*

Ginger: *mocking me in an angry tone* --oh look at me I'm Megan somebody baby me because I'm an orphan now!   You make me SICK!  And you know what else?  I hate you!  Especially that golden hair and those pale blue eyes of yours!  So you know what I'm going to do ponygirl?

*Trying to back away and find someone who might help me avoid any further trouble with my 'friend'* No....what are you going to do?

Ginger:  *after grabbing hold of my 'tail' and opting to show me instead of telling me* Why you know that rain barrel that catches the water which slides down the one section of the gutter pipe that runs along the top of all the windows on the second floor?  You know which one I mean the one not too far from YOUR room?

*Eyeballing her my eyes half the size of my lower facial area* No....please!  Not in there again!

Ginger: Yes you got it right with little effort.  You get to play in the water filled rain barrel again.  And this time you're will be fully clothed! *Which I was when she dunked me and then held me under allowing me to think I was going to drown.  Which I couldn't have due to how shallow the barrel was and how she really didn't get much chance to make good on her promise like the last time*

My new dad:  Ginger!  Hands off her NOW!  

And then get inside and go right to your room and don't bother thinking you get lunch for your latest act of defiance just cost your that privilege young lady!

Ginger:  Like I didn't expect you to say that!  *At that she stomps off and my 'dad' helps me get inside and dried off as well as change into dry clothes before lunch.  Shortly after both are done the aunt arrives*


	4. My aunt,my anchor

Later at my new house:  
  
Aunt Constance: Well I hope that you like it here Megan. I know its probably going to be a relief to get away from that horrible child who constantly tried to bully you. Since its been a slightly longer trip than what I told you at first would you like to take a short nap then maybe change into something a bit more comfortable then have something to eat?  
  
Can I please? As in can I please do all of the above? Aunt Constance: You only need to ask once my dear. I may be about 3 times your age plus a few years, but that doesn't mean I can't hear you when you speak. I'm sorry aunt Constance. Aunt Constance: Perhaps we need to work on something else as well. For now though, its probably a good idea if we both take a chance to relax and unwind a bit before we think about trying to get to know one another a bit more. Do you agree with that Megan?  
  
*Nods*  
  
Aunt Constance: Very well then. Let me show you to your room. *Which she does* *Blinks, looking at the slightly sparse and Spartan furnishings* I see. I am expected to take what I have brought with me, and claim this temporary space as my own with the mementos and what other things that I have which are salvaged from before my remaining family was torn apart, right? Aunt Constance: You're a quick study. The social worker did mention that was one of your strong points. Since you know what is expected of you, niece of mine who is as welcome here, as what she was with my brother and my sister in law, I will leave you to your task. *And at that, my new aunt makes good on her promise*  
  
Slightly later:  
  
Aunt Constance: Well how was your nap Megan?  
  
*Stretches, trying to get the kinks from being in a strange bed after being in a car for longer than I would've liked* It was good. I like how you knew to get me a comforter that was as soft as what I remember the one at the foster home being, and that the sheets were fresh from the package as well, almost as if they were purchased and never taken from the packaging. Aunt Constance: *Chuckles at my honesty* That's because they were purchased about 4 days prior to my finalizing your temporary adoption, then kept in a drawer removed from the package. It was only this morning, early, that I placed them on your bed and then went to fetch you to bring you here. And I thank you again, for being so thoughtful.  
  
Aunt Constance: It was my pleasure. Now, what would you like to eat sweetie? Oh don't go to any trouble for me. If you have some leftovers in the fridge, that will be good enough for me. Aunt Constance: Well I can see that you aren't going to be much trouble to deal with. That's good. It shows that my brother and his wife, then your replacement parents, taught you that you should think for yourself, and try not to disagree with someone who might want to help you when you need some guidance in certain critical matters. Since you mentioned that leftovers were good enough for this abrupt dinner, then that's what we will do. I'll let you pick out what looks good to you, from what is in the fridge, then warm up enough for the both of us. Is that acceptable for you Megan? Perfectly fine for me, thank you. *At that she tends to her chore and before too long she has filled not only my stomach, but her own as well with enough food to tide us over until tomorrow sometime* Aunt Constance: Well that was as good the second time around, as what it was the first. Now my girl, shall we do the dishes? Sure. *Which we do*  
  
Later:  
  
Aunt Constance: Well you are both helpful, and polite. Two more traits you have your parents to thank for instilling in you. *Blushes slightly* That sounded like my foster mother when you said that about me. She was always complimenting me on how well behaved I was, as opposed to some of the other children which they had to raise. Aunt Constance: I didn't notice if you had a picture of my nephew and my other niece. What were their names? Scott and Molly? *Nods* I have a picture of when they presented Molly to me for the first time and I was allowed to hold her. And I think I might have one from when my older brother was placed in a similar situation with me, when I was adopted. Would you like to see both of them?  
  
Aunt Constance: I would. They are upstairs correct, in your room?  
  
*Nods again* Aunt Constance: Well then. Why don't we both go up there and you can show them to me? I'd love to! *And just like that we head for my room. Once there, she sits on the bed as I bring the photographs over to where she sits and she looks at me, and then my sister in turn before speaking* Aunt Constance: If I didn't know better, I would swear that you and your adopted younger sister had the same mother. You both had the same downy, flaxen colored hair when you were 'fresh from the oven.' *Squints at the pictures, one after the other, starting with the one of Molly* Hey, you're right. Huh. I wonder why that's so? Aunt Constance: Perhaps that is a mystery best left for another day. For now though my girl, its way past your bedtime, as it is mine. So what say we both call it a day, and sleep in late tomorrow, since it's the weekend?  
  
Sounds good to me aunt Constance. Aunt Constance: *After kissing me on the forehead* Well good night then and pleasant dreams Megan. *At that she leaves and I change for bed then crawl into it, tucking myself in after I remember to say my prayers, and kiss with the lingering traces of the smooch from my lips on my fingertips, both of the pictures that reside near the one of me, and my adoptive parents. Those who raised me first. Once that is done, I crawl back into bed and shut off the light, drifting off to sleep shortly afterwards* 


	5. Family Time

Saturday, between morning and early afternoon:  
  
*Lays in the bed with the covers halfway down my slight form, my eyes closed and my mind still somewhere between 8 months ago, and the here and now*

~Dream flashback~

Molly:  Me no understand, where mommy and daddy?  They said they try to be back today!  Want to see what mommy and daddy might've brought me from their trip!

Scott:  Megan will you PLEASE try to explain to her one more time, that if they said they are going to be here, or at the very least TRY, then that means she should stop being so whiny about it, simply because they are running behind schedule or something else that is beyond our, and their, control?  
  


*Looks up from the book I was reading, blinking* okay, don't see why it falls to me to have to help Molly understand all of these things though.

Scott:  I thought I explained things better.  Since you are the oldest girl in the family, and because she, our mom, expects to teach you all these things that will make you your own person, and someone who can be more sympathetic and understanding of needs other than her own, as mom has to do when faced with you, me, the 'runt of the litter', and her husband, then that very thing which she is teaching you, is what she expects you to pass down to Molly.

*After overhearing this conversation that concerns her, yet is between her two older siblings* Molly:  Me understand now.  Again I get to hear how momma show Megan right way to behave, as in not a tomboy, then Megan have to do what she can to make sure I no want to be 'walking a thin line between being a girl, and wishing I was a boy'?

Scott: *laughing slightly, then responding* Well that's one way to look at this matter.  When did you figure that out Molly?

Molly:  Megan told me.  

Same as when mom explain, that she is going to be expected to do what is expected of me.  Be glad she a girl, and not get all jealous that older brother gets to do stuff that she cannot.  Just like, I no supposed to be 'green eyed' when I see Megan do things I too little to try.

Scott:  Well that makes my job easier.  Good one Megan.

Thanks. *At that the babysitter walks into the room where we are all talking/playing, her face what one would call a 'poker face.'*  

Estelle:  Megan could you take your sister outside and over by the pasture where the horses graze?  I need to talk to your brother alone for a few minutes.

~Okay what is going on here~ Sure thing.  Come on Molly, I need to go and see how that colt, TJ is doing. *And at that we leave, though now I kind of wish we hadn't*

Scott *yelling loud enough so that his voice carries on the gentle spring winds* No!  They can't be!  I won't believe you, no matter what you say, until I see proof!

Estelle:  Calm down.  Your sisters can probably hear what we are talking about.

Scott:  So what?  You think just because I am older, and I can understand these things you are telling me, when you say them once, that it means my sisters might be too young and or too stupid to grasp a frightening concept as the one which you tell me now applies to my family?  

They would understand that death is commonplace on farms like this one!

Well Megan would, even though she might not take it as calmly and as rationally as I would, given she is a girl, and still young herself.

Estelle:  Which is all the more reason for you to calm down so I can tell them, in the manner in which I am telling you now.

They need to hear this from the closest thing to an adult in this household, at the present time.    
Which, like it or not, happens to be me.

Scott:  Yeah I know, just that I didn't ever think this would hit so close to my backyard is what I am saying.

Molly:  *Whispering to me so we can't be heard, as they had been somewhat* what you think the babysitter and our brother talking about Megan?

Molly, its probably something bad.  Though I doubt very bad.  The parents are probably just running late is what she is telling him, then wanting to tell us when she is done talking to our brother.

Molly:  Yeah that probably it.  When you think I going to be able to have a chance at riding TJ sis?

Whoa hold on there short stuff.  TJ was promised to me remember?  Though I am sure that dad won't mind if we share him, chores and all.

Molly:  I know.  Just want a pony of my own to get to know is what I'm saying!  You lucky!  You get one that has known you since his mommy bring him into this world, and he know you by sight, and by smell.

He bit at me when I first approached him.  It was because he wasn't familiar with me yet.  That, and he was still a bit young to understand that we would become best friends one day. 

*Before I can talk to her any further, the baby sitter tracks me down.  Oddly though, she doesn't sound like the babysitter when she speaks to me, in a tone that sounds as if she is farther away than standing right in front of me*

My aunt:  Megan, I am just about to start putting the food I have made on our plates.  Please come down here and tell me how much you might feel like eating, once you are clothed in something other than a nightgown?

Sure aunt Constance.  Be right down. 

*Which I was, after I swapped not only my nightgown and the underwear beneath it, for a t shirt and some jeans that would make for an easier time if I were needed to help my aunt with some chores after eating the first meal she prepared for me.

After helping with the dishes when both of us have eaten, she lets me go back to my room and make my bed, then she lets me go outside and enjoy the day until she calls me in for dinner*


	6. New Rules?

Tuesday Morning:  
  
Aunt Constance:  *after calling me downstairs and hearing my reply* Good morning Megan.  I hope that you are feeling better than you were Sunday.  Did you sleep much after that dream you told me you had, the one that was a repeat of the one I accidentally visited Saturday?

Yeah I had that dream again.  No wait, a different one.  It was about TJ I think.

My aunt:  TJ? 

*Blinks* didn't I tell you about him?  He was my pony.

My aunt:  I seem to recall you mentioning something to that effect.  Perhaps I just forgot about you telling me what kind of animal 'TJ' happens to be. 

Probably did.  Not that it's a problem. 

My aunt: Well that's certainly a relief.  I thought for a minute I was getting too old to remember things.

*At her words I can't help but giggle softly* you aren't that old.

My aunt:  I might not look it to you Megan, however I feel that I am older than I look sometimes when I am waking up, its probably nothing to be concerned about, at present.

I suppose you know yourself better than I would.

My aunt:  Well I think we've discussed that matter enough.  I need to talk with you further though, or perhaps for the first time, the way things are going to be around here, for the two of us.

*At that I sigh* I knew this was coming.  Just like I am sure I know where this conversation might be heading.

My aunt:  Hear me out would you Margaret?  Granted, the task of explaining the 'house rules' is not one I relish having to do, given there hasn't been a need for such a thing in the past, a fact which you are probably well aware of, given where you were living after your family was liquidated.

Yes, I remember.  The social worker who was assigned to me, and the other temporary children explained that there might be situations like the one which was in effect at the foster home, when we were adopted, shipped off to relatives and other things of that nature.

My aunt: Good.  I was hoping they would have prepared you for the matter, as best they could.

As far as my rules go my dear, there are a few of them that cannot be overlooked, no matter how tired you or I might be.

The first one is one they made sure you understand.   After breakfast, you are to go upstairs and make your bed.  And when you arrive at the breakfast table you will be clothed and ready to get into the day, as if each day when you aren't in school is a school day.

The second one concerns the laundry that you might create.  One day a week, usually on Friday, it will be your chore to make sure that the dirty clothes from the week, that are in your hamper, are brought down so that I can tend to them.  It will be, upon their removal from the dryer, your task to fold and sort your own clothes, including the bedding.

This next one, well that one also might not be any different than what you were used to in the foster home.

Food costs money.  You will not wantonly waste what I serve you by saying 'I'm not hungry.'  Further, you are expected to have clean hands, including under your fingernails my dear, whenever you sit down at the table.  And anything you wish to eat will not be eaten on the second floor in your room, unless you are sick and are unable to make it downstairs.

The last one is another I am sure they also covered.  You are to take a bath at least 3 times a week.  No less, though maybe sometimes more.  Do you understand them all as I have told them to you Megan?  
Yes.

My aunt:  Very well then.  Since that is out of the way, I believe now is the time for you to ask me something, am I right?

Well no.  There really isn't anything I have to ask you.

My aunt:  Well that's a surprise.  Though not really, when I think about it further.  I don't imagine its much different, from your point of view, being here, than what it might be for you, if I hadn't stepped into the picture, right?

*At that I nod my head yes* its something that I knew I would have to consider might not change.  The rules.

My aunt:  Why is that Megan?  
They remind me of what my foster mother told me.  And the social worker before her, when the latter told me that there was a chance that the people who took me in, might have something similar to what my other adoptive parents had, when they were raising me.

My aunt:  *purses her lips for a second, considering, and before continuing her talk with me* well I suppose that's pretty much a constant in your life, at this stage of your existence.  Just as there will be other rules that will be added to the ones I have already told you, as you get older, and you go back to school.  Things that will be as easy for you to understand, as what the things you already know, are.

Well it would seem that I've managed to forget feeding you your breakfast.  So let me correct that right now.

*Which she did, and when we were both finished, it was right back the routine that I was already familiar with, smiling the whole time, over how I knew this was going to be as if I were still with my other siblings, and the mom and dad who hadn't gone and left me abruptly*


	7. Life,what a concept

Later in the week:  
  


My aunt:  Megan you have a letter that's postmarked from Europe, what do you want me to do with it?

Could you leave it on the table with the rest of the mail and when I am done here, with what I am doing, I'll simply trot downstairs and fetch it from the pile of mail?

My aunt:  Well I don't see why I can't do that.  Just one thing though, what is it that you are doing which prevents you from walking downstairs right now, and claiming the letter?

I'm cleaning under my bed, and I want to make sure I get all the dust bunnies.

My aunt:  I see.  Well that does make sense, given how important I feel a clean room is.  Very well then, I'll simply lay your letter on the top of the pile.  *Which she did*

Slightly later:  
  
~Well that was fun~ *stands up, dusting the knees of my pants off and then the rest of me* ~Now, to go and see about that letter~ *heads for the door leading from my room, pausing along the way, as if I have forgotten something, which I did.  That being the dustpan and the broom I was using to gather the 'bunnies' so they could be 'set free.' When I have the items in question, once more do I try and head out of the room, and towards the stairs.  Once downstairs I head to the kitchen where the cleaning supplies are stored, placing both on the pegs that hold them up, in the closet that they belong in, then backtracking to where the mail sits, pausing along the way to wash my hands, then dry them.  Once I have finally finished my chores, I scoop up the letter and walks slowly back upstairs with it after opening it on the ground floor and depositing the envelope in the wastebasket in the kitchen*

Upstairs:  
  
*Flops softly on the bed and props my head on my pillow which I moved after laying down, so I can read the letter a little easier*

'Dear sis:

Hey how are you doing?  Molly says hello by the way.  That, along with how much she misses having you around.  Everything is so different here, its' unbelievable.   So how are things for you?  Good I hope.  School here is way different, just like the house, and all the other things, than what we both first thought all of it was going to be like.    
Bet you didn't know we have a cousin.  He's an only child.  Name happens to be Danny.  He enjoys setting Molly up for all sorts of mischief, because he's easily amused by how she gets all frustrated with him I suppose is his reason for what he does when he's bored.

One time though, he kind of went too far, and she kicked him in the kneecap.  Can't say he didn't deserve it though, given how he took the cookie she was going to want to eat, and replaced the crème in it with some baking soda paste.

Well I suppose I better finish this thing so it can be sent out in the mail soon.

Love you and miss you much

Scott'

P.S. Me wish you could visit sometime soon, Molly.

*Lays the letter down on the bed, sighing* ~well at least its' as the social worker said.  They still care about me, and they want me to be happy, and reunited with them as soon as possible~  

My aunt:  *calling me from downstairs not too long afterwards* Megan come down and get your laundry would you dear?  
Sure aunt Constance.  *Places the letter in my underwear drawer under a few pairs of socks then slides the drawer shut, exiting the room once I take one last look over my shoulder, at where my secret lies buried, like it's a chest full of pirated gold or something very precious*


	8. Ginger

Monday Morning:  
  
My aunt:  Megan!  Would you please come downstairs for a moment?

*Blinks*  Sure thing.  Be right down.

My aunt:  *after watching me walk downstairs*  Sweetie I need to talk to you about something.  Its' about that girl who was in the foster home that you were in.

She isn't going to be living here with us is she?

My aunt:  Heavens above child, you think I would allow that little hellcat in here to torment you further, if it were possible for me to do such a thing?

Well then what's wrong?

My aunt:  How did you?  As in, how did you know something might be wrong?  
*Shrugs*  Just a hunch I suppose.

My aunt:  Well it's a correct one this time.  The girl in question, the one who hurt you emotionally, is in the hospital with a broken leg, and a broken arm.

*Pales*  What happened to her?  
My aunt:  According to your foster mother, she was climbing a tree that she shouldn't have been, and she fell out of it when she disturbed a nest of hornets.

~Ouch~   Is she allowed to have visitors?

My aunt:  She is.  Would you like me to take you so you can visit her?

Please?

My aunt:  Sure thing sweetie.  Let me get a sweater and my keys.  *Which she did*

Hospital:  
  
Nurse on duty:    
And you both are here to see who?

My aunt:  Actually, my niece here, has come to see the red headed girl who is in the children's wing, the one who is here with a broken arm and a broken leg.

Nurse:  She doesn't get many visitors.  So I suppose I can show your niece to her room. *Which she does.  The nurse that is.  Show me to the room my former 'friend' is in*

Slightly later:  
  
*Looks at the small, all too pale form of the girl who used to torment me as she lays on the bed, sleeping slightly.  As soon as I walk in though, her eyes flicker open and she sees me once she has turned her head towards the sound of the footsteps*

Ginger:  Well look who's here?  Come to gloat over what happened to me?

Actually, I was brought here by my aunt, at my request, to see how you might be doing.

Ginger:  *Blinks*  You wanted to visit me, even after how rotten I treated you, when you heard what happened to me?

*Nods*

Ginger:  Wow.  And here I thought you hated me.

Is that the medicine that they gave you for the pain talking?

Ginger:  Maybe.   Just thought that you might've been so glad to be rid of me, that you wouldn't care what happened to me, when you were adopted.

*Touches her hand softly as possible*  I never once hated you for the way you treated me, when we were both 'inmates'.

Ginger:  You never?  Then why did you never once try to say that to me, when I was taking my anger out on you?

I was too scared of you.

Ginger:  You.  Were scared.  Of me?  Why?  Because I made you 'play in the rain barrel' once, no twice?

No, that's not it at all.  I was scared that I might end up LIKE you.  Trapped in a place that wasn't really my home forever, with no relatives to love me.

Ginger:  You were?  Why?

They had a hard time finding the woman who adopted me.  It was a 'random act of some unforeseen force' that they did, when they did.

Ginger:  Wow.  I didn't know that about you.  *at that the nurse walks in*    
Nurse:  I'm sorry Megan, but our patient here needs her rest.

Its okay.  My aunt probably wants to take me home anyway.

Nurse:  Very well then.  If you will follow me?

*Walks over to where she is standing, the nurse, so I can be lead back to my aunt.  Just before she is about to take me back to that woman, the one who adopted me, something makes both of us stop*

Ginger:  Hey Megan?  About what I said, and did to you back at the house we used to both live in?  I'm sorry I was so mean to you.  When I am up and around, without either cast?  Do you think I can visit you where you moved to?

I'll have to talk to my aunt, and she can talk with your foster parents.  Okay?  
Ginger:  Sure.  Well bye.  Thanks for stopping by to visit me, and telling me what you did.

Bye.  *at that the nurse leads me back to my aunt and we both go home.  Me and my aunt*


	9. Quiet Reflections

Wednesday:  
  
My aunt: *after finding me hiding in one of the thickest parts of the shrubbery that borders her flower garden* Megan, why are you crying?   And why are you trying to hide from me?

I broke one of your plates.

Constance:  Was it an accident?

Yes ma'am.

Constance:  Then why do you think I would scold you?  That plate you broke?   I picked it up at a yard sale.  I only paid 50 cents for it.

Oh. I had no idea, I'm sorry I broke it, even if it wasn't one of your 'real' plates.

Constance:  Megan you fear I am going to hate you too much, for no good reason.  Why?

I don't want you to have to go to and make a big fuss over me, as its probable that you won't be around me very long.  You've already done so much for me, things I don't deserve.  I hate that I am a burden to you.

Constance:  Child why would you think any of?  *quietly*  Oh.  You fear that the thing which took your parents, all of them, is going to happen to me next, right?

Yes ma'am.

Constance:  If I can help it, that won't happen for a long time my dear. Besides, if anything **does** happen to me?  I have made arrangements for you to go and live with your uncle, and the rest of your family.

Oh.  You have?  Why? Are you saying that you're going to ship me away to them, should I become too much of a burden?

Constance:  Heavens above child, why would I do that?  I _like_ having you here.  This house was way too lonely without someone else in it.

Oh.  Well I'm sorry I was quick to judge you in the way I did.

Constance:  Perfectly alright my dear.  Given the circumstances that landed you on my doorstep to begin with.

So how did you happen to be all alone here?  If you want to tell me that is.

Constance:  He went out fishing with one of his buddies, and fell out of the boat due to being drunk, he forgot he could swim, in his drunken stupor, and accidentally hit his head on the boat and drowned.

Oh.  Wow. That's sad.

Constance:  Yes it was my dear.  About as tragic for me, as what I would imagine it was for you.  Did they ever tell you what happened to them, your adoptive parents?

Yes, they did.  I forgot.  No, wait, I think I didn't want to listen when they told me.

Constance:  Well which is it child?  Sorry.

*Pauses, thinking*  I believe that the babysitter told me that they were returning the rental car from the airport, after a trip.  A drunk driver sideswiped the vehicle and my parents were both thrown from the vehicle as they didn't have seatbelts on at the time.  They never found my father.  My mother died after hitting a tree.  She was pregnant at the time.

Constance:  Oh my.   I had no idea.

*Smiles a bit*  Its okay.  Really.  These things happen.  I'm just glad that I had someone to help me through it all.

Constance:  You mean the foster parents and me, right?

Yes ma'am.  I don't know if I told you, or them, but I feared I would be the same as Ginger.  No one would want to love me, and adopt me.

Constance:  I knew.

You did?  

Constance:  It was evident when I first laid eyes on you that day we met for the first time.  You didn't want to look at me, for fear I would find some 'hidden fault' in you.

Oh.  Well did you hate me?  Because I was so 'perfect?'  As Ginger did?

Constance:  Not for a second.  You look so much like your adoptive mother, its uncanny.

What was she like?  Do you know?

Constance:  She was, a very kind and loving person.  She wanted a big family, same as her husband.  When they had your brother, Scott, they were thrilled when it looked as if they would have a girl, then crushed when she died, the baby girl.  She was stillborn.  After they learned that it was a random fluke, they were delighted once again, when Molly was born.   After you were adopted by them.

Oh wow.  I'm glad you told me.  I never knew I would've had a second older sibling.

Constance:  *at that she laughs*  Nothing wrong with that my dear.  Now, what say we go and do something else? *which we did*


	10. Evolution

Thursday:  
  
My aunt: *said after I have returned inside from outdoors* Megan I would like to talk to you in the living room if you don't mind.  Wash your hands first and then join me in the living room, as I have asked you to.

_Sure thing_, I hear myself say, all the while thinking: ~what the heck is this all about? ~

Slightly later:  
  


My aunt:  Good. Now that you've sat down, we can talk about something that has been bothering me of late.

Am I in trouble?

My aunt:  No child…. Megan.  This is nothing bad, rather its something that will be a good thing, when all is said and done.

Oh.  Sorry I presumed you wanted to scold me.

My aunt:  Quite all right Megan.  Now, you just turned 11 not too long ago, am I right?

Yes ma'am.

My aunt:  As I thought.  And I wasn't around you when it happened, as we both know?

*Hesitantly* Yes ma'am.

My aunt:  *as if sensing my fear* Perhaps this is as awkward for me, as it would appear to be for you.  Would you rather I not talk of it any further?

No, please finish what you were going to say, since its nothing bad.  I'm sorry I'm being so…. difficult.

My aunt:  Very well then.  While I can't allow you to have your pony here, there is one thing I can do, to make up for that.  How would you like to join the local riding academy that is near here?  They have been informed of your skills thus far, and think you would be a perfect addition to the beginner class.

*Blinks, looking at her from an angle, being due to how my head is tilted* Are you sure you want to do that?  I've not been in the saddle since 'it' happened, and I know you seem thrilled that I have not been able to ride a horse.

My aunt:  While that is so my dear, there is no need for a stodgy, stick in the mud such as myself to keep a child with a dream, and a desire such as the one which you have, to be wasted.  Granted, you didn't ask for what has happened, so I feel it only fair to give you a second chance, if you are willing to take what is being offered that is.

*My hug and 'thank you' which she receives shortly afterwards being all the proof that she needs, that such a thing is a good idea*

My aunt:  Very well then, I will call the riding school tomorrow and we will go out there and they can get a look at you, and whatever else happens from there, will happen. *Which it did, if memory serves me correctly on this score*


	11. Photographs and Memories

[Authors' Note:  Hey there.   Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was kind of busy with some outside projects.  Anyway, here is the long awaited next chapter of 'Megan's Mirror'!  Enjoy!]

Couple of days later:  
  
Constance:  Megan…. you have another letter from England.  What do you want me to do with it?  
Be right there aunt Constance.

Downstairs, slightly later:  
  
Wow, this one is heavy and its bigger than the…. last one.  I wonder what it could be?

Constance:  Only one-way to find out my dear.  Open it and see.

*Which I did, and once I had, I was quiet for far too long as I was reading the letter* 

Constance:  Megan?  Are you okay child?  What is wrong?

*Wiping away a tear before I look at her.  A tear of happiness, not sadness* I'm fine.  It's just that this letter kind of made me a bit misty eyed for a second.

Constance:  Oh?  And what was the letter about?

Its from…. my uncle in England.  He wants me to visit.  And he said you could too.

Constance:  And why was the letter in the envelope it was?

He sent…. me a picture of my brother and my sister along with my cousin whom I didn't know about.

Constance:  And was that all that he sent, along with the letter?

No.  He sent a couple of tickets to fly to England if need be.

Constance:  I see.  So do you want to go?

What do you want to do?

Constance:  I think this is your decision as much as it is mine.  How about this then?  You think about it for a couple of days, same as what I will…. then we both see if the decision we reach is the same one?

Sounds good to me.

Couple of days later, towards the end of school:  
Constance:  Well my girl have you made your decision yet?

*Nods* I have.

Constance:  And what have you decided?

I want to go and see my brother and sister.  Same goes for my cousin and my uncle.

Constance:  I see.  I was hoping you would say that.

*Looks at her, blinking* Why?

Constance:  Because I want to get out of the country and see the sites where your mother called home.

Oh.

Constance:  So would you like me to call and confirm the flight or do you need to have some more time to think about things?

No, you can…. wait, what will I do in terms of clothes?  Shouldn't I pack something?

Constance:  *purses her lips thinking* No I don't believe that will be necessary, for you anyway.

Why?  
Constance:  Because you can buy some new clothes when you get there.  You have about outgrown what you are wearing, right?  And you have to think about next year and school, right?

Yes.  Oh I see what you mean.  We can just do my 'back to school clothes shopping' there!

Constance:  *Ruffling my hair* you are so much like her its unreal.  Well, I suppose I should get to what I was going to do now.  You are free to go back and do whatever it was that you were doing when you were brought here by my summons.

Okay.   Thanks.  Oh and aunt Constance?

Constance:  Hmm?

I hope nothing ever happens to make me lose you.  You have helped me so much, in overcoming the pain I felt.

Constance:  I had no choice in the matter, did I?  Now go on…. tend to what you need to, as I have to. *Which we both did*  


	12. Earl Grey Summer

[Authors note:  Ugh, I hate when my story takes a pause for concerns that keep me from it.  Anyway, here is the next chapter of 'Megan's Mirror'.  Have fun and remember to be back before midnight, if possible, from storming the castle!]

2 weeks or so later, during the flight that changed my life somewhat:

Tries to get comfortable long enough to get some rest.  When I finally manage to, the fun part…. well for now anyways, of the trip starts

My mom:  Megan would you come in here, there is something we need to take care of.  'In here' being the room where she usually went when she needed to have some time away from everyone.  A room I knew all too well, as she used to bring me in here, when I was still a baby, and have some time to sing to me, or something else that made us both feel better. 

Sure mommy, what you want me to do after that?

My mom:  while watching me walk in and stop when I saw that she was holding something on her lap.  Something that looked all too familiar.  Which in a sense it was, to not only me, as it had once been the same baby blanket she wrapped me in from time to time well my dear its time you met someone that has recently been added to the family.

Looks at her slightly confused who you mean mommy?  Haven't been told 'bout anyone else, just that you had to go to the hospital not too long ago 'cause your tummy hurt you.

My mom:  Chuckling slightly at my words Megan sweetie…. when I went to the hospital not too long ago, with 'tummy troubles', it was because of the fact that it was time for your new sister to be born.

Blinks Oh.  That why you do what you do.  Me thought you was just eating too much and needed to go and have something done to correct the problem.

My mom:  Megan…. would you come to where I am sitting?  I think you've stood in the place you are long enough.  She won't hurt you, you know.  And there is nothing that she can 'give' you that will make you sick for more than a day or so, and vice versa.

That not why I doing what I'm doing momma.

My mom:  Oh?  Then what is wrong, by that I mean, why are you avoiding coming close to me, so you can see her?

Me…not sure it a good thing.  Everything that comes close to me seem to have trouble later on.

My mom:  Whatever are you…. oh.  You think that what happened to your mom is going to happen to Molly, don't you?

Don't want it to! 

My mom:  You miss her don't you?  Your real mom. Do you remember her at all from that day, when we adopted you, or before?

Not as much as I used to.  I do remember one thing though.

My mom:  And what do you remember most about her?

She gots to hold me when I was 'fresh from her tummy', and give me my name.

My mom:  And what did she name you?

Named me Megan.  Actually, she named me Margaret.

My mom:  Yes, she did.   Is that the only thing about her you remember?  
Yeah. Before our talk could go any further, something drew her attention back to the matter at hand.  The fact that we had accidentally woke my baby sister

My mom:  Well this is strange, she's quiet.  Normally when she gets woke forcibly, she starts crying.  Maybe its because she knows something is different, and she's not sure what is new, when all she has known previously, is my touch, my voice.  She reminds me of you when you were adopted and your brother met you for the first time.  You stared at him for the longest time, and then you smiled at him.

Really?

My mom:  Yes.  That amused your brother when you did it.  The he left after you fell back asleep. Now, would you like to hold her?

I dunno, am I enough of a 'big girl' to?

My mom:  You're almost 4 years old Megan…. I think you can understand what is the right thing to do, and what is not permitted, when you are holding a sibling of yours, or anything else for that matter.

K mommy.  I'll try and hope for the best.

My mom:  Why don't you go and sit in the chair that's over in the corner, that way it will be easier for me, and for you.

K momma.  Walks over to where she indicated would be the best choice to sit and waits as she follows a few moments later

My mom:  Speaking to my sister first Molly baby, there is someone you need to meet.  You've already met big brother, now its time to meet your big sister, Megan.

At which point she paused and looked at me, expecting me to know what to do

Why you stop momma? 

My mom:  Oh, silly me.  You haven't been in this situation before have you?  You need to say her name so she will try to find you.

Oh!   You mean like when I was going to be given to you?  
My mom:  Exactly.

Okay.  Looks at my sister Hey Molly…. its me, the one mommy told you about. Big sister Megan.  Can't wait to hold you and see your face.  And what happened next kind of put a damper on things.  Once Molly 'found my voice' she turned and looked at me, then she started to cry.  Almost as if she could sense there was something about me, something that no one else could detect

My mom:  What in the world?  At that she moves Molly back towards her, and when that happens, my baby sister calms down.  Too bad that wasn't how **I** chose to handle this matter

Why she no like me?  What I do to her?

My mom:  I honestly have no idea Megan.  She might not be used to another female is all I know.

She not scared of you!    She **like** you!  She hates me!  I wish I were never adopted! At that I ran off and really gave my sister something to cry and fuss about. Which only made things worse for my mom, if I remember correctly

After my sister has been calmed down and gone back to sleep:

My mom:  Megan sweetie, where are you hiding? Luckily for her, she managed to find me by listening to the sounds of my sobbing.  After she has found me, she doesn't scold me, much to my confusion

Why you being so nice to me?  Why you not more worried about Molly, or the rest of your real family?

My mom:  I suppose I could do that, if there wasn't one little thing you overlooked my dear.

What did I not see now momma?

My mom:  You're as much a part of this family as any of the other people you mentioned, both directly and indirectly.

No I'm not!  I'm just someone who was 'given away by her momma because that other mommy didn't love me anymore after her bring me into this world!'

My mom:  You think so do you?  Then lift your head and **look at me** so you can hear that which I am about to say, if you would be so kind? Which I did.  And when it was a done deal, that's when I learned some truths about myself, my real mother

My mom:  Your birth mother didn't abandon you because she didn't love you.  Quite the opposite.  She had the hardest time getting you to let go of the light sweater she was wearing, so I could hold you for the first time and see your face, much like what you tried to do with Molly not too long ago.

Really?  What did I do when that happened, my having finally let go of her sweater?

My mom:  You stared right at me for the longest time, almost as if you thought **I** was your momma.  Which in a sense I suppose wasn't your fault, given how close we resemble one another.  After you heard me sing something to you, a small snatch of a nursery rhyme, the same one I sang for your brother…. you cooed like a dove for a moment after the opening bar, then I sang you back to sleep.  I think, when I went to hand you back to your real mom so she could say her goodbye to you, you were still asleep and didn't hear her crying as she told you….'one day I will see you again my baby girl.'  Then she walked away.

After hearing all of this, which I clearly had forgotten Wow.  So that's what you meant?  You feel that maybe Molly was sensing the same kind of vibe that I was picking up from you, just in a different way than I reacted?

My mom:  How did you…?

What you told me kind of made me realize that I was being too hard on my baby sister I suppose.  And myself, if you want to lay the blame somewhere.

My mom:  Oh.  Sorry.

Me too. After that was when the dream started to fade and I found myself waking slightly, as the sounds of the airplane jarred me back to reality, or something like it.  After the flight landed and my aunt and I made our way through the airport, things went from normal to weird again

After the car ride to where we would be staying for the summer:

My aunt:  Well this is different.  Are you as overwhelmed as what I appear to be Megan?

Not really.  The place where I lived before you adopted me was big, remember?

My aunt:  Guess I did.

My uncle:  Well whom do we have here?  Besides the lovely lady that I know to be one Constance that is.

My aunt:  This is Megan.  Your niece that I was entrusted to raise after…. you know all the rest of the story already.

My uncle:  Yes. Terrible that they split the children up and all.  I would've been more than happy to have Megan here, so she could be with her brother and sister.

Blinks, as does my aunt

My uncle:  Oh I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?

My aunt:  No it's just that…. I was unaware of this situation you just spoke of.  Why did her adoptive parents have that stipulation in their will?

My uncle:  That was because it was an older version, one that they hadn't been able to update, is what I was told after Molly and her brother were adopted.

My aunt:  I see.

My uncle: Well we've wasted enough time talking, wouldn't the 2 of you agree?  Time I believe, for the two of you to meet/be reunited with, the relatives that you know/might not know. Which we did.  Both of us.  It was a little easier for me, if I remember correctly

Molly:  after seeing me again I've missed you so much big sister! 

Missed you too Molly.  It goes for your brother.

My cousin:  _Well I didn't miss you, and quite frankly…. the fact that you are here worries me._

Blinks at the new person who just spoke while walking into the room and you are?

Scott:  Um yeah, meant to mention him to you sis.  That's Danny, our cousin that we met when we were adopted.  Sorry that I didn't when I wrote to you last.

Laughs we all make mistakes brother of mine.  Nice to meet you Danny.

Danny:  Wish I could say the same.  And my name is **Daniel**. Try to remember it, would you?

Eyes him warily Okay, can I ask you a question Daniel?

Danny:  If you must.  First one is free; so don't expect me to answer any others you might have for me, right now.

Sighs and closes my eyes, counting to ten before going any further.  When I have I notice that my brother/sister are both watching me, as if they fear I got my temper from my dad

Okay **Daniel** what is your problem?

Danny: I don't **have a problem**.  No wait, I take that back.  I do indeed have a problem, and its name happens to be Megan.

Scott:  What did you just say?

Sighs again while turning to my brother Scott please, I am old enough to take care of my own problems?  Turns back towards my cousin a minute or so later

You know what Danny?  I don't care if you like me or if you don't!  Your dad was kind enough to invite me here for the summer, so I could visit with my brother and sister!  End of discussion!

Danny:  Laughing when I am done I'm sorry I had to do that to you cousin, I had to see, for myself, if what I heard from your brother is true.

Quirks one eyebrow Oh?  And what exactly did you hear about me?

Danny:  That you were a tomboy wild child who wasn't about to let anyone tell you what to do, etc.

Laughs I see.  I had no idea that Scott was so kind and considerate when he told you all about me.

Danny:  So no hard feelings?

None whatsoever.

Danny:  Good.  Well I'll leave the three of you alone now, so you can catch up and all that rubbish, before dinner. At which point he left the room we were all in and that was right around the time that the situation I found myself in at present got even weirder

After my brother and sister had shown me their rooms, the latter being the room I would share with her for the summer:

Shifts uncomfortably as the housekeeper keeps an eye on me.  Too close of an eye for my liking, while I am unpacking.  Eventually my curious nature gets the better of my and I notice, by the time I see fit to ask her 'why were you staring at me?' she has left the room she was watching me in, and gone on to another.  When I had tracked her down, things started to make sense again.  Sort of.

Housekeeper:  Well this is a surprise.  All done with your unpacking I take it?

Yeah I am.  Now since you asked me a question, may I ask one of you?

Housekeeper:  Go right ahead.  Just don't ask me anything I can't answer, and we should be all set.

Why were you staring at me while I was unpacking?

Housekeeper:  Wanted to see if you still favored me, I suppose.

Why would you want to know that of a complete stranger?

Housekeeper:    We aren't total strangers.  We've met before, which was why I wanted to make sure you were still my little girl from way back when.

Eyes her warily I've never met you before in my life, so what makes you think I am your 'little girl?'

Housekeeper:  You forgot me I see.  Well I was told that this might happen.  Makes sense, as you were a baby when you were adopted.

Blinks Wait, how do you know that?

Housekeeper:  I was there.

You're the social worker I heard about, aren't you?

Housekeeper:  Close.  Not hitting the target dead center though.

Then who are you?

Housekeeper:  I'm your birth mother.

Stares at her, totally at a loss for words.  After a few minutes she breaks the uneasy silence that her confession triggered

Housekeeper:  Do you need more proof?  Is that why you stopped talking?  
Yes, please.

Housekeeper:  Very well then.  What do you remember from the day when you were adopted?

I remember that my momma loved me as much as life itself, yet I was a burden to her, financially…. so she had to give me away to complete strangers, hoping that they would be able to provide where she left off.

Housekeeper:  And I see they are doing a fine job.  You've become so different, its unreal.

They **were** doing a fine job.  They're gone now.  Just like you were way back when 'mom.'

Housekeeper:  What?  What happened to them?

I think…. before we go any further, if in fact you are my mom? We need to discuss these things in a setting that might be better suited for them to be confronted.

Housekeeper:  Fair enough I suppose.   Name the time, and the place.

What about this weekend?  Or a later date, as I've got all summer?

Housekeeper:  Whatever works best for you my dear.

Okay then.  By no later than next week might be better, and with my aunt and my uncle there as well.

Housekeeper:  Smashing!  Well I better go and see how the dinner preparations are going.  So if you don't mind, I'll take my leave of this room now.  Which she did, with me following shortly afterwards.  Wondering all the while if the whole summer was going to be this crazy

Following weekend:

Walks into the room where my uncle, my aunt and the housekeeper are already seated wondering if this is a good time and a good idea for this whole matter.  Once I have been seated as well, the meeting gets underway

My aunt:  I don't know what to say, given what I have been told by my niece.

My uncle:  Well it's a good thing that I have people who can delve deeper into this whole matter, isn't it?  Took quite a bit of work to track down all the paperwork for this case, but it was worth the effort, and the money spent.  The results of the search are in the file folders that I am holding on my lap.  Shall we proceed further now?

Me/my aunt:  That would be best.

My uncle: Right then.  At which point he opens the file folders and begins reading Well, it seems that my housekeeper is correct.  She is indeed Megan's' birth mother. 

My aunt:  What does this mean about the matter that was placed in my lap?

My uncle: It changes nothing.  Her real mother cannot reclaim Megan.  It could be said as well, for if the father who was presumed dead, showing up alive.  Unless of course there is a way around the law that my lawyers couldn't find.

My mom:  I see.  Well is there anything that prevents me from knowing her, even though she is not my daughter anymore?  You know, talking with her and finding out things about her from when she was absent from my life and all that?

My uncle:  No.

My mom:  Okay then.  Just wanted to make sure I wasn't causing any trouble.

My aunt/uncle: Well if there is nothing further needed from the adults, well those who will be watching Megan for the time being/when summer is over, we need to discuss some other matters. At which point they left, and it was just my mom and me, alone together

Mom:  So what do you want to discuss first my dear?

Nothing right now, if that's okay with you.

Mom:  It is.  Though it bothers me.

Why?

Mom:  Shouldn't you have a million and one questions all stored up for me?  
Not really.  I mean sure, there are things I want to ask you and all.  Just don't see why they should be asked now, if they are going to hurt me when I learn these hidden secrets.

Mom:  Fair enough I suppose.  Though it's not all bad things that I have to tell you.

Sighs can't we just wait?  I want to go and spend some time with my sister and my brother.

Mom:  Perfectly okay with me my dear. Which was when I left.  Once I got outside however, things picked up pace again

Outside, the stables:

Wow, this place puts the one I remember back home to shame!

My brother:  I think before you go any further, there is one horse that you need to see again my sister.

Oh?  And which one might….'that be' was what I was hoping to say.  Too bad the sight of 'the horse in question' caused my breath to stop for a second.  Oh my…. no it can't be.

My brother:  Oh I think you know that it is indeed possible.

Stares at him for a second How? I was told he was going to be sold to a riding school!

My brother:  Well he was going to be auctioned off.  Uncle won him though.  Right after Molly told him, uncle, that he was your horse.

Thanks Molly.  I owe you one big time.

Molly:  No you don't.

Okay.

My brother:  So what are you waiting for?  Go and get to know him again why don't you?

Okay okay already!  Sheesh Scott, don't rush me!  You know this is a risky thing, same as me!

Scott:  Sorry.

No need to be.

Scott:  Okay then.

Afterwards, when all that was done, was when things began as they needed to.  From the standpoint that it was time, at long last, for former rider and mount to become connected once again

Approaching TJ slowly, hand outstretched the whole time  Hey you…. yeah you with the four legs and long coat.  Yeah, the one who isn't a dog?  You remember me don't you?  We used to spend many hours together.  Please, don't bite at me like you did in the past?   Much to my surprise, the event that signaled our first meeting those years ago, wasn't duplicated here and now  you do remember me!

TJ: Of course I remember you Megan.  How could I forget someone who has been with me, well the 'pause' being beside the point, my entire life?

Feels my eyes open wide  you you…. what just happened? When nothing further from my mount pops into my head, I shrug and simply think it was just a trick of the mind, or my hearing

Day or so later:  
  
My mom:  Megan I don't want you going near your horse again and that's the end of the discussion!

Forget you 'mom'!  You aren't in charge of me and you know it!  I don't have to listen to you!

My mom:  We'll just see about that when I go to your aunt and your uncle!

Go right ahead!  My aunt doesn't care and I bet my uncle wouldn't either!          

My mom:  You know what, I believe I will **take that bet** and I know you will lose!  Which she did, if memory serves correctly.  Too bad she didn't exactly get what she wanted when we had both tracked down the uncle/employer

My uncle, after hearing both sides of the discussion from both of us:  
  
Okay first of all Jerrica, while you might be right in thinking something bad will happen, should Megan go anywhere near her horse, there is one thing which you are overlooking in this matter.  The same holding true for your 'lost girl'.

Jerrica:  And what is that sir?  
My uncle:  Megan's' point of view.  At which point he turned to look at me Well niece of mine, is she right?  Does 'TJ' pose any threat to you?

Looks right at him, then my mother a second later, then back to him No sir, he does not.  We know one another.  Have known one another from when he was brought into this world by **his mother**.  So yes, I trust him as much as I trust myself.

My uncle:  Well that's all I need to know.  However, there is one thing which you are overlooking my dear.

I know sir.  My former mother feels it is too dangerous.  As is her right.

My uncle:  Actually, that's close, yet not quite what the situation is that you are overlooking.

Oh? 

My uncle:  Yes.  She is going to be keeping an eye on you this summer, in addition to keeping an eye on your brother, sister, and cousin.  When you go home, your aunt will watch you, as she has before the summer vacation.

I see.  Well is there any chance at all that I will get to ride TJ again sir?

My uncle:  Don't see how you can, in those old clothes.  And you'll need a sidesaddle.

Blinks You mean to tell me you are going to pay for me to once again be back in the saddle?

My uncle:  Not quite my dear.  I don't 'give anything away to anyone with any strings attached.' Meaning?  You want me to do all these things for you?  At that he leans close to me so I can see his honesty and that he is not trying to be mean Then I ask something of you in return, at a later date.  When you are old enough to have an 'after school job' and one in the summer?  Come see me about a job, and you can repay me from the money you earn.

Looks at him, stunned into silence for a second. Then I smile Well I was hoping you would want me to repay you for your kindness.  I would've felt funny just taking things from someone I just met a day and a half ago!  You have yourself a deal uncle.

My uncle:  Excellent.  I'll have Jerrica take you shopping tomorrow.  And someone else will tend to the other side of the coin.

Yeah that's how things went the second day I was with my family.  And the third day, well it was weird again.  Guess this kind of pops in and out like the tide, huh?

Following day:  
  
Jerrica:  Megan please!  Its only one….

**NO**!  I won't I won't I won't!  I'm not going to allow you to dress me!  I can pick out my own clothes!  My aunt trusts me, why can't you?

Jerrica:  Sighing slightly your aunt has gotten to know you since you lost your parents.  I have been absent from your entire life after I brought you into this world.   WHY can't you see that?

I'm…. sorry.  I guess I thought you were trying to replace someone, my lost stepmother I would imagine.   She used to love me most, when I was all 'dolled up'.  And she loved me when I wasn't wearing a dress.  You do feel the same as her, don't you?  No matter what I have on, you'll like me, just as my aunt does?

Jerrica:  Of course.  So what do you say, care to try again?

Okay.

Back inside the area of the store she wanted to see me in most:  
  
Jerrica:  Well why don't you see anything you like?  Honestly Megan…. did your aunt, and your stepmother before her, have this much trouble?

Sighs Its been awhile since I wore a dress okay?  I'm sorry.  It's just that I  'don't see one that makes me feel like I want to wear one again' is what I wanted to say.  Too bad the next thing I happened to get to look at changed my mind.

After finding a dress that was unlike any of the other ones in the store Oh wow…. this looks too good to be true!  And it's in my size?  I want this one! Which was when I plucked it off the rack and took it over to where Jerrica was sitting.  The minute she saw it, she liked it.  Sort of

Jerrica:  fifteen hundred pounds for this thing?  Not including the shoes?  Megan I don't know if your uncle wants to spend **that much money** on one item of clothing!

Shopkeeper:  after hearing her outburst what was that?  I thought I told someone to mark the item that the girl is holding, down!  Let me have it now would you girlchild, so I can do just that?  And then you can see the correct price.  Which I did.  And when he was done, it was quite a shock for both me, and the housekeeper

Jerrica:  Well that's a little more in the price range that he, your uncle, might be willing to pay.  And it's a good thing that the new, lower price includes the shoes and all the rest of what is set aside for the dress.

So I can buy it?  
Jerrica:  Yes.

Hugs her and then goes to try it on.  Once I have, and she sees me in it, well that's around the time that I really knew it was mine

Later, at home:  
  
Molly:  Wow, you clean up real nice sis!

Oh stop…. its not that big of a deal.

Scott:  Not that big of a deal she says.  Sis the last time you wore one of those items you are wearing now…. well you remember when it was.

And I wish you hadn't reminded me either Scott please…. its bad enough when Molly reminds me how much I look like **her**, do you have to add to it?

Scott:  Wasn't trying to sis, sorry.

Molly:  Me too.

Oh you guys…. I can't stay mad at either one of you for very long.  You know that right?

Scott/Molly:  Of course.

Later, my aunts' room:  
  
Well you look nice.

Thanks.

My aunt:  Not a problem Megan.  So are you looking forward to getting back in the saddle soon?

Yep!

My aunt: Well that's nice.  At that she starts to cough.  When it doesn't stop right away, I make for the door, running for the room I am sharing with my sister, crying the whole time.   Which is exactly where someone finds me.  Too bad it wasn't who I wanted to see.

My uncle:  Megan?  What's wrong, why are you crying?

It's my aunt, Constance.  I think she's sick and she was keeping it from me!

My uncle:  You're right.  There is something that your aunt isn't telling you.  And not because she wants to hurt you, far from it my dear.   She wants you to have some of what you remember.  Stability in an uncertain world.

Just tell me this honestly and upfront if you would?  Is she going to leave me, like so many others have?

My uncle:  I'm afraid so Megan.

No!  You have to tell me the exact opposite of that!  I want to hear that she **isn't** going to leave me!

My uncle:  Megan, please.  Don't blame yourself for this.

Why not?  I'm cursed!  No one who knows me gets to stay around me forever, like they say they will!

My uncle:  It's not your fault!  You can't control things that aren't your fault!  Why do you feel the way that you do?

It's all I know **how** to feel!  Ever since momma, your housekeeper gave me away…. its like a part of me has been missing!  And when I lost my stepparents…. it got worse! Now I have to lose the only person who has managed to help me see that any of what happened isn't my fault!  And you think that makes me feel good?  It doesn't!  It reminds me of how much I have lost, to get where I am!

My uncle:  And you know what you will gain, when she is gone?

No…. what?

My uncle:  You will be reunited with your brother and sister, for good.  I'm already making the arrangements to adopt you, so you can have what you are missing out on, yet again.  When your aunt is no longer alive, it becomes permanent and final.

Blinks, taken aback you would do that for me?  Let me be with Molly and my brother again, when you don't have to?

My uncle:  Yes.  Will you allow it?

Grins you better believe it.

My uncle:  Well then I guess it's a done deal.  I'll leave you alone now.  Which he did


	13. Fun in the Sun

Following week:

Watches as my sister makes a lap on her mount, a smaller version of mine laughing the whole time as she is keeping up with my brother, or at least trying to.  Eventually she notices my laughter, steering her mount to where I am sitting then looking right at me

Molly:  What's so funny?

You reminded me so much of myself just now, when I was younger.

Molly:  Oh.

Not in a bad way.

Molly:  Well of course not sister dear.  So when are you going to race me?

Soon.

Molly:  Hope so.  Want to see if you are as sharp as you used to be.

Well I think I can keep up with you, shorty.

Molly:  Good.  Next week, we go.  You and me.  Same course our brother and me are working right now.

Count on it.  
Molly:  Okay then.  I will.

Slightly later, same part of the stables where the they are keeping TJ alongside the other horses:  
  
Slowly approaches my mount so he doesn't get spooked, as before

No worries this time either, okay TJ?   Manages to get close enough to him to start to place the sidesaddle on him, all the while making sure that he understands there is nothing being done that he hasn't been through before.  This time however, despite my best intentions…. something goes wrong

Watches helplessly as he begins to panic.   That being due to the fact that someone has arrived to cause this to happen.   Someone who shouldn't have triggered such a violent reaction in my mount, as she has been around him as much as I have

Molly:  What's going on?  Why is he reacting this way to me?

Molly…. shh!  Step away from where he is!  Slowly, so as not to make it any worse!

Molly:  Slowly backing away while still talking to me is this what you mean Megan?

As she continued to do it right, she failed to see what was behind her.  Which led to her tripping over the rake that was on the ground.  The minute her blue jean and panty covered bottom smacked the hay that was lining the floor of the stalls, that was when the whole thing took an ugly turn as TJ noticed her lying there crying as she had twisted her ankle slightly, and made to move to flee the noise, with her being right in the path of his flight

Molly:  Scooting along on her backside trying to get away Help! Ow…  Megan do something!

Which I did.  Before I was even aware of having moved I was standing over where my sister was, awaitng the horse that was slowly approaching. When it reached us, what happened next was something that made my sister gasp in fear.  That was because I put both my arms out and raised my hands towards the descending front hooves of my mount, as if to stop him from doing anything further to me, or my sister

Molly:  No…he'll…  'Break your arms is what she wanted to say.  Which was the truth.  Since TJ outweighed me by well over 70 pounds, and stood about 6 hands high, at the lowest part of his back/belly.  Even though that was so, it didn't matter to me at all.  **Nothing** was more important to me than her safety, and mine.

A minute later, it happened.  His front hooves touched my outstretched hands.  As they made contact, I could feel every groove of his 'shoes', every nail that was holding them to his feet.   And it felt weird as the cold iron touched my hands, and they felt like they were going to snap off at the wrists.  Much to my surprise, and my sisters as well, that wasn't what I remember happening

Molly: Wide-eyed from fear over what might happen to me and whispering what are you?

Slightly strained Will you let me concentrate?   If I can't, he will break my wrists and possibly both my arms as well!

Molly:  Sorry.

Turns my head back to TJ, looking him square in his eyes  NO.  You will NOT harm her or me.  Do you understand me?  If you so much as flinch and dislodge your front fore hooves from my hands, I go right to uncle and you become backing for stamps in the post office!  Now calm down!  I'm not **asking you to** I are telling you!   And you better listen, maggot!

TJ:  Megan I'm sorry.  Sorry about this whole thing.  You're right.  I overreacted.  I'll stop.

Which he did, much to her surprise.  Not mine though, as I knew it was my efforts that kept him from becoming glue.   What happened next scared my sister all over again

Molly:  Wow sis you….'did it' being what she wanted to say to finish the thought.  Too bad the sight of my folding like a collapsible card table kept her from saying anything other than she was going to get help and avoid making my mount any more excited in the process.

Slightly later [okay a lot later] inside in my shared room:  
  
Molly:  Poking me repeatedly to see if I am alive Megan. Megan. Megan. Megan. Megan. MEGAN!

Groans while sitting up somewhat could you please try to yell a little louder?  I think part of my head has some feeling left in it…and people in the next house can't hear you!

Molly:   Sorry sis.  Didn't mean to make it worse.  How are you feeling?

Been better.  Looks around, trying to focus my eyes on where I am and make the 3 versions of my sister collapse into one Um…. how did I get back here?

Molly:  Brother and the stable hand carried you silly!  Then I got to pull your shoes and jeans off and get you ready for bed!

Blinks Ready for…. bed?  What time is…

Molly:  After 7!  Almost 8!

I've…. been out for that long?

Molly:  Yep!

So what happened?  I don't remember.

Molly:  You stopped him from hurting me, and then you collapsed.

Oh.

Molly:  Going to go tell the housekeeper now you're awake!  She has been saving your dinner for you.

Okay.  Which she did.  When the housekeeper brought me my dinner, that was when the real fun began

Jerrica:  Now see what you get for not listening to me?

Eyes her frowning Shut up.  He didn't do it on purpose.  Molly spooked him.

Jerrica:  He could have snapped your arms like twigs!  Then he would've hurt her!  You should've listened to me!  
Shut up shut up shut up shut UP!  He is my mount and I told you he wouldn't hurt either one of us!

Jerrica:  No you **shut up**!  I swear Margaret…. you don't think with that brain that's under the mop of blonde curls sometimes!  
Leave me alone!

Jerrica:  Fine.  You win.   But this isn't the end of the matter.  Not by a long shot.

Stares at her as she walks away, clearly not missing what she was saying, and what it meant Don't even **think** about doing anything that costs me TJ or so help me…. at that she spins and glares at me

Jerrica:  You will **not** talk to me that way young lady!  Now or ever again! Do you understand me, or do I need to tan your backside until you do?

My aunt:  Now you just stop right there.  You will not lay a hand on my niece.  Do **you** understand that, or do **I** have to make a fuss and a lot of noise?

Jerrica:   No.  At least none will be required from you this time old woman.  Later on though, well that's later on

Later, when my aunt is away doing something and I'm alone in my room which I share with my sister:  
  
Jerrica: You know don't you, that I was more concerned about what your deed indicated, than you or your sister being in any actual danger, right?

Sighs I thought we agreed that this conversation was over?

Jerrica:  It was.   We are discussing something totally different.

Yeah, like what?

Jerrica:   What you really are.

What is that supposed to mean?

Jerrica:  Just what it sounds like?  You're not human my dear.  Well somewhat anyway.  Your human appearing on the outside, on the inside however, you are something totally different.

Still not following you….

Jerrica:  You're before she could say anything else my sister wandered in and flopped down on her bed.  When that happened, the housekeeper took her leave of the room, telling me that we would finish this conversation another day


	14. Return to Normalcy

[Authors Note:  yeah I know I haven't updated in like, forever.  Sue me.  It's been hard to come up with anything.  New chap. Enjoy]

8 weeks or so later:  
  
Stares at the room that's not going to be mine for much longer, in the place that was starting to feel like home to me, totally not wanting to have to face what is coming, yet powerless to stop it.  Eventually she appears, and does what she can to get me to talk about the whole thing

My aunt:  Sweetie I know this is hard for you, but it's out of my hands.  I mean no, I didn't ask for what is going to happen, anymore than you did.  It's just the way things are you understand right?

Yes.

My aunt:  I knew you would.  Just like I know you understand that what's going to happen is nothing that would in any way shape or form, hurt you.

I know.

My aunt:  You know what's going to hurt don't you?  The fact that I've jus gotten to know you, and now you're going to lose me.

Tell me about it.  It's been in a small part of my mind since I learned about it, and what uncle was telling me would happen once you are gone.

My aunt:  Really now.  What did he tell you?  
He's planning to have me move in with him, and be reunited with my brother and sister.

My aunt:  I don't know if I like that idea.  That housekeeper of his, your real mom, scares me.  I hate to think what she would've done if I hadn't stopped her.

Me too.  She looks at me like she knows more than she is willing to say.

My aunt:  In what way?  
She claims I'm not totally human.  She says that my little stunt with TJ in the stables is proof of her claim.

My aunt:  What 'stunt with TJ in the stables?'

I'm surprised you don't already know.  Molly wandered in one day when I was prepping her for my ride, she spooked and I put my hands out and prevented any harm from befalling my sister.

My aunt:  How in the world did you…  
That's what I'd like to know.  It was as if TJ talked inside my head.

My aunt:  Maybe it was the adrenaline rush that made you feel these things happened?  
I hope so.  I really hope so.

My aunt:  So do you think maybe you will have any trouble adjusting to the way things are in his household?

Not sure really.  I mean Yahweh were there for awhile…. just not sure what little time we were there, could prepare me for being there full time.  Does that sound odd to you?

My aunt:  Not really.

Okay then.  Sorry.

My aunt:  Nothing to be sorry for my dear.  Now…. are you hungry?

Sort of.

My aunt:  Do you know what you want?  
Nope.

My aunt:  How about a pizza?

Blinks I thought you didn't approve of 'junk food.'

My aunt:  That's hardly what I would consider junk my dear.  Besides, its not like you eat one every single day now is it?

I guess not.

My aunt:  Okay then. So you don't see how having one when I am too tired to cook, would be a bad thing?  
Guess I do at that.  Which was when she laughed and went to order dinner


	15. Holidayze

(Hey there hows it going? I know,I know....haven't updated for awhile. Sorry. Anyway,after a much deserved break....here is the next chapter)

Later in the year:

Wanders the hallways of the school which has begun to feel like it's a perfect fit for me, certain incidents with a boy who might hope not have a crush on me being beside the point, thinking all along about how there is a big party planned for when Thanksgiving is over. So much so that my sister happens to notice that I've kept on going when we both have reached the class that is the next one for both of us. After hearing her call out to me, I just laugh and shake my head as I walk the short distance back to where she stands, then enter into the classroom itself with her. Rest of the day was pretty typical from there on out. Even when it was time for me to think about being home, and facing her

Mom: So how was school today?  
Halfheartedly shrugging while reaching for something in the fridge Okay I suppose.

Mom: What's wrong?

Nothing.

Mom: I don't believe you.

Your choice I suppose. Which was when I made my way to my room, which was when I ran into my sister and she was a little easier to deal with than what 'mom' was

Molly: So what's wrong sis? You were awful quiet when we were coming home today.

Just not looking forward to the holiday is all I guess.

Molly: Why not?  
Shrugs Kind of miss the way things used to be I suppose. Only got to spend one such holiday season with the foster family that kept an eye on me until aunt Constance took me in, wish I had been given a chance to spend one with her, too bad it wasn't meant to be I suppose.

Molly: Oh. Well I hope that what uncle usually does changes your mind.

Why, what does he do?

Molly: Well for starters…. he hires an old fashioned sleigh for the week, complete with driver. Then he has me, big brother, and the brat, along with 'mom' go and seek out a place that's taking donations for people who might not have it as well, and place an anonymous donation, before going and taking us shopping for the holidays. Then we come back here and we do the usual stuff, probably like what you remember back when mom and dad were around?

Yeah. Just one question though.

Molly: Hmm?

Why does he go to such an extreme?  
Molly: Well he only does such a thing around the holidays, so what's the big deal sis?

I dunno, just doesn't seem right I suppose.

Molly: You know what this is really about don't you? Its about the fact you feel he might be trying too hard to make up for what we lost, don't you?

Sighs I suppose I do at that. Do you still think of them? The people who raised the 2 of us since we were babies?

Molly: Not as much as I did when I first arrived. Is that weird?

Not really. You didn't get to be with them as long as me, and our brother. You were lucky in that regard, I suppose.

Molly: What was she like? I don't remember her anymore.

She was a lot like…. well I'm not really sure if I could describe her to you, because of the fact that I've forgotten her as well. Not as much as I thought I would've at first, just can't seem to picture her face anymore if I close my eyes to sleep and dream of things. Stuff like that; you understand what I'm talking about?

Molly: Yeah, sort of. Its like when you look at a picture and forget what is in it after awhile, right?

Smiles at her, ruffling her hair slightly something like that shorty.

Molly: So…. do you have any pictures of them? Mom and dad?

Shakes my head in the no direction Used to, don't know what happened to it. Its probably somewhere in the house back where I was staying, if it didn't get moved here. Which reminds me, what exactly happened to the boxes that I was told were shipped here?

Molly: I'm not sure. There's a chance that they were put in storage in the attic, or somewhere else.

I see. So maybe sometime soon we should investigate the attic, or ask uncle what happened to them.

Molly: Sounds like a good idea to me. So do you feel better about the whole thing now?  
Yeah.

Molly: Cool. Well I've got to go do some stuff, so I guess I'll see you later.

You probably will shorty. Which was when she left; laughing a little about the nickname I gave her before she was out of the room. Too bad the person who took her place shortly afterwards was someone who I'd had little contact with thus far during my stay, the 'brat'…. too bad he doesn't go by that name, or care very much for me being here, or so I had thought

Danny: You know…. you've been rather different than what I expected.

Tilts my head looking at him Not quite sure I understand what that's supposed to mean.

Danny: I was half expecting you to throw another temper tantrum when I found out that you were going to be quite a bit involved in the events, which kick off this weekend.

Really now…. and why would you think that I'd be upset by that kind of thing?

Danny: Because your mum suggested you for much of what you're going to be doing is why.

Oh she did huh? Well that's to be expected, from her.

Danny: Okay who are you?

Laughs What? You think I'm just going to be upset and act like a little brat because she thinks I need to be more involved with my extended family?

Danny: You've changed. You used to be different when you first got here.

I know. I think it's because of the fact that this place reminds me a little bit of the home that I was forced to leave behind. Not the one my aunt had, the one which I was at longer, the one which had the room with the rocking chair where I first got to meet my baby sister. The home of my adoptive parents, the ones who were the first ones who opened their hearts, and home, to both of us.

Danny: It's because of the stables, isn't it? My dad knew about your hobby, just like he knew that your brother enjoyed the same thing, just like your sister seems fascinated by the very sport you and your brother have trained for.

Well it is because of the stables, somewhat. I think though, the one thing that makes me think about how this place feels like 'home' is the fact that I'm with 2 of the people who mean the world to me. Your dad, my mom and my aunt being part of the bigger picture. You understand what I mean when I say that, right?

Danny: Of course. It's not very hard to understand.

I guess not. So…. that all we have to talk about? Not to be rude or anything, but I need to do some studying.

Danny: Yeah we're done. Which we were


	16. Gearshift

Spring, the following year:

Well Teej old friend, I think I've done about all I can to make **you** feel better…so I'm going to go to bed now Walks out of the stables after finishing what I was doing after brushing down my mount and putting away the grooming tools, whistling slightly and thinking about how its weird being here still, and being without someone who I recently lost. Soon as I get inside I realize I have to start tiptoeing so as not to wake anyone who might not yet still be awake. Eventually I manage to get to the shared room that I have with my sister, undressing slightly without the aid of a light, so as not to wake her. Oddly enough, sleep is not readily available to me. A fact which she fails to overlook

Molly: Too nervous to sleep? Or are you too excited about tomorrow?

Little bit of both.

Molly: Ah. Well I suppose I could listen, if you want to talk.

Sorry little sister, you need to sleep.

Molly: So what are you going to do? I doubt lying in that bed moaning and groaning about not being able to sleep is going to do either one of us any good.

Chuckles slightly while reaching for my recently discarded pants Think I'll go back out and curl up on the roof of the stable and watch the stars for a while. Then I'll just sleep on the cot in the secondary groomsman's quarters, if that's all right with my little sister.

Molly: Knock yourself out. I'm going back to sleep. Which she did. By then I had finished covering my backside with my jeans and I was walking out of the room quietly while holding onto my boots, so as not to wake anyone. Soon as I clear the doorway in the kitchen, making sure to close the door quietly is when I slip my boots on and walk to the stable area. That's when everything takes a turn into a slightly weird territory

From somewhere above me:

_Look out below_! Yeah that was the only warning I got before something hit the small weathervane that was atop the stables and then headed towards the well that was used for the watering trough for the horses, which was nearby. By the time I'd gotten there, whatever it was that had dropped from the sky was at the bottom of the well, and I couldn't see what the heck had crash-landed on the property, ending up in the well. Before I did anything else I glanced back over my shoulder at where my mount was standing, at the doorway to the barn, almost as if she too had heard the entire racket and wanted to know what in the world was going on. When that was all said and done, and I had decided that I had nothing to lose by trying to find out who…. or what, the mysterious voice belonged to…. I was given another shock

From inside the well:

_Hello is anybody there_? _I seem to have landed in your well. Would you be so kind as to help me get out of this cold and dark place if that's not too much trouble_?

Blinking slowly trying to make sense of this while standing over the well Hello! Yes I can hear you! Can you hear me? Do you need help?

_Yes, very much so_. _Seems I got caught up in the little bucket that hangs down here, the one which you use to draw the water then give, to your horses_? _Would you be so kind as to bring me up to the surface_?

How do you know about our horses? Sure thing! Hold on while I go and start raising the bucket by winding the rope! Which is exactly what I began to do, once I had reached the winding arm. As I was working, I could help but notice something Sure are heavy, whoever you are.

_Sorry about that, my wings got soaked and I couldn't get out on my own_.

Wings? Just what in the heck is in the well? Shortly after that thought died in my mind, well that's when I got to see for myself, just what the heck had landed in the well. Wish I hadn't, now that I think about it

'_Firefly_ ': Whew! Thanks a lot, that well was starting to give me a mild case of the sniffles and I thought my teeth were going to start chattering if I stayed down there a minute longer!

Ta…ta…ta…talking pony! Which was right around the time I pinched myself to see if I would awake from this dream, more than wanting to see what would happen I would suppose. Too bad nothing did happen, except me yelping when the pinch hurt Ow! Okay so this isn't a dream. Still doesn't explain what's going on though Luckily for me, my confusion happened to make the creature want to help me with this new situation

'Firefly': I see this is difficult for you to grasp? Is there something that I can do to help?  
You could tell me what you are for starters, and how it is that you can speak.

Firefly: Oh that. Well! I thought this was going to be hard to handle. As you can see, I am nothing more than what you see before you. With one small exception.

And that would be what?

Firefly: You fell asleep and were dreaming of a place where no one who you ever care about wants to leave you one night when you were out here, and I had to figure out who in the heck was so sad and needing a friend. So here I am. As far as talking goes, not sure I could explain that one, as I don't quite know how it is that I can understand **you** and you can understand **me**.

Great. So hoping this would have a 'happy ending.' Smiles weakly at the 'pony' when another lapse in conversation has it looking at me funny so…. do you want me to go and get a towel and help you dry off?

Firefly: No that won't be required. I can handle it. Which was followed by 'her' drawing in a breath and then shaking herself, flinging water droplets every which way as she did so, much like the way a sheepdog would remove excess water I would imagine. When 'she' was done, well that's when my guest happened to lift its head and see that quite a few water spots had landed on me by accident Sorry.

That's okay. Well…I think I'm going to go and climb up on the roof now and try to dry myself off. So if you don't mind…too bad my guest wasn't in the mood to let me carry out such a thing on my own

Firefly: Hey, let me give you a hand. Or rather, let me give you a lift.

What? No…stop!

Firefly: Don't tell me, you don't know how to ride.

Stands there mildy insulted Of **course** I know how to ride!

Firefly: So what would be the harm in me giving you a lift to the rooftop?  
Are you sure that's a good idea? You might've been hurt when you landed in the well.

Firefly: I can support your weight, much like that other creature, which is standing over there and watching this whole thing…. I would imagine. But if you don't trust me….

Well…. it would save me walking over to the ladder and then climbing it.

Firefly: Great! Climb on and I'll drop you on the roof! Which is exactly what happened. Then my guest left, telling me that there was a chance that we'd meet again, next time there was a shooting star or something. Eventually I slipped into a light slumber and when I opened my eyes next, it was starting to get light in the eastern sky. After I heard a slight whinny from TJ, I happened to look down at the rooftop and notice something that looked like a feather from a bird's wing, yet it wasn't what I thought, at first. Then it all came back to me, and I all but jumped off the roof in my haste to get the events of the evening down in my diary, lest I forget and just dismiss the whole thing as being a dream which was induced by something I ate at dinner the previous evening


	17. Brand New Day

Couple of days more like 5 or 6 later: 

Sits out in the practice area again, watching my sister and brother race, just like they did in the fall of last year before the snow started to descend from the skies. Eventually, she notices me and ducks out of the race, trotting to where I sit

Molly: Come on sis…. you know you want to.  
Laughs at her, shaking my head No that's not what we agreed upon remember? I race the winner.  
Molly: Mmm…. ya know what? Scott was telling me you would lose, if the three of us did race one another, because you will always be second best to him.  
Looks right at her, totally ignoring the obvious attempt Really now. Well even though I know that you are just daring me to do what you want, guess what shorty. It worked. Which was punctuated by my sliding off the fence where I was sitting and striding over to the stables. Once there, it was pretty much business as usual, even when I led my mount out to the ring and climbed into the saddle. Luckily, our cousin was out there as well, and he offered his assistance

Danny: Okay I am sure that you all know the rules. First one to successfully navigate the course and reach the fence back here is the one who wins. You guys ready?  
All 3 of us: Yes.  
Danny Okay then…. go! Actually, he started the race a little more officially. Too bad it didn't quite turn out as we had hoped it would

Navigates the second turn in the barrel course, feeling something amiss with my mount as I am doing so. Despite my best efforts, I lose control and end up kissing ground. If it had stopped there, it would've been okay

Shrieks in pain as my pony keeps on going, right over my left leg. An act which has everyone at the practice ring, including Molly, dropping what they are doing and rushing to get this situation taken care of. Molly towards the house to go and fetch someone who is an adult, my brother and cousin in the opposite direction, to see about stopping TJ, and to take care of me. Luckily my brother left the chore of tending to t.j. to my cousin

Scott: Okay…. do you think you can help me in getting your boot off, or should I wait for someone else to help?  
Grimaces a bit Sooner we get it off, the better wouldn't you agree?  
Scott: Right. And I think I can handle it, actually pulling it off. Only thing I'd need you to do is give a small push with your foot, if you think you can.  
I can try. Which I did. And it didn't work out how I wanted it to, so he ended up having to do all the work. By then, the adults were on the scene and my mom was glaring at me the whole time. Glaring at me in the sense that she was silently telling me….'I told you I was right and you never listen to someone who might know better than you, the dangers involved in being stubborn.' Eventually, her anger just goes away, as I'm being carried into the house, only long enough for my uncle to arrange things so I can go and have my leg looked at

Emergency room:

Doctor: So what happened to her?  
My uncle: She was involved in a riding accident. She was thrown from her horse, and it ran over her left leg.  
Doctor: I see. Turning slightly to look at me directly Can you move yourknee at all?  
No.  
Doctor: after examining the knee joint and the leg itself, just to be on the safe side Well it looks more like a slight sprain, than anything else. Just to be on the safe side, I am going to wrap the knee as much as I can and I want you to make sure that she stays off her feet unless it's totally necessary for her to be up and about. No school, no running around outside jumping and making a lot of noise…. and most definitely…no being within touching distance of the animal that wounded you. At least not for a couple of weeks. At that he leaned in and looked at me closer this time you were lucky. It was only a sprain. Next time…. if you are in that situation, your leg might get snapped in two like a twig. Do you **want that** to happen?  
My uncle: I think you should be a little more civil towards her. She simply made a mistake, an error in judgment that wasn't meant to cause her, or anyone else any harm.  
Doctor: Forgive the rudeness in that. I was merely pointing out that one or two more blows like the last one to her knee, or her leg…. could permanently end her career, if she is indeed training for a future in that kind of sport.

My uncle: I understand. Well my dear, if he is done…. shall we go home now?  
Looks at the doctor Are we done? Is it okay?  
Doctor: Sure. You can go home now. Just remember to follow my advice.  
My uncle: She will. Her mother will see to that.  
My doctor: Very well then. Take her home and make sure that my instructions are followed exactly as I explained them. Yeah, too bad we did go home, and she was awaiting both of us

Jerrica: Foolish girl! What were you thinking?  
Stop it! I didn't do it on purpose!  
Jerrica: You are **grounded**! And that happens when you are back on your feet!  
You **can't do that** to me!  
Jerrica: I can and I will. Matter of fact, soon as I leave this room…I am going to your uncle and recommend it.  
Eyes her warily you wouldn't dare.  
Jerrica: Wouldn't I? Sweetie, all I want is for you to be safe and not get hurt.  
I'm not a fragile little doll mom! My foster mother never thought of me as one, nor did my aunt!  
Jerrica: I am your mother and until **you are 18** you will listen to me and accept that I know what's best for you!  
I'll run away from home.  
Jerrica: By all means, go ahead. You'll just end up back here.  
Sighs Why do you want to control me so much?

Jerrica: Is that what you think? I want to make you miserable, and drive you away from me because you hate me due to how I act?  
Isn't it what you want?  
Jerrica: I see we have a lot of problems to overcome. Tell you what. While you are unable to leave your room, how about I clear some time each day, so we can talk…. so we can get to know one another? Does that sound like a good idea to you?  
Sounds like something we could both use.  
Jerrica: Very well then. We'll start this weekend. Which we did. Right after she left was when my sister wandered in. After she did, it was pretty much the same thing as it had been before. Then, when the weekend rolled around….things got fun again


	18. Paperdolls

Month or so later:

Watches as my sister walks into our shared room on the weekend,sitting on her bed and looking at me when she comes to a stop. Eventually,she expresses her boredom

Molly: So,feeling good enough to ride yet?

Still a little sore from the fall,but other than that,I'm okay I suppose. Why?

Molly: Oh come on sister dear,**you know why**. The race that kept you out of school for a couple of weeks,was supposed to be followed up by the one where you and I worked the course that we have here. We never got to do that. Since you are better now,no more delays.

Sighs Why do you persist in trying to prove you are better than me little sister?

Molly: What are you saying,are you scared to race,for fear something else will happen to you?  
Just the opposite. I don't want **you** to get hurt. If that happens,I'd break the promise I made to our mother. The one who adopted us.

Molly: What do you mean? What promise?

Do you remember anything at all about what split the three of us apart?

Molly: Somewhat,why?

I've been keeping something from you. Because at the time we were split up,you were too young to understand what happened,and what was going on around us. Now that you are older,its time you knew.

Molly: So tell me. What is this big secret you are keeping?

When mom and dad were on vacation,they wrote one last letter to send out,week or so before they were to return home. It arrived just before I was to spend the summer break here,no it was before I was to move here. No,that's not right either. I was in school before summer vacation when I was called to the office,and given the letter. See,it was postmarked for the old house,and it took awhile to find me. Mom wrote the letter. In it she asked me to promise that I would look after you,if anything happened to her. She even repeated what you told her. That you were sorry for crying when I spoke to you that one time.

Molly: Oh. I didn't know about that. I'm sorry.

Nothing to be sorry about shorty. Mom and dad knew that we were alike,in so many ways…that we would overcome anything that tried to make us angry at one another.

Molly: You've been keeping something else from me,haven't you?

What do you mean?

Molly: Our real mother told me about our connection. Yours and mine. **Why** didn't you tell me you were really my sister?

I was never told that I should,by our parents. Heck,when I was adopted….I didn't even know you existed. Or that you really weren't born to our adoptive mother.

Molly: You didn't? Why? Didn't momma,the one who adopted us,tell you who your real mom was?

She wasn't allowed to. I think it had something to do with me being adopted and all. I'm not sure how laws regarding that kind of subject are set up to operate.

Molly: I see. Still doesn't explain why you were never told I was really your younger sister.

They kept that a secret too. It was because they had planned to tell you who your real mom was when you were older,they didn't have a chance to,and we both know why.

Molly: Yeah I guess we do. One thing bothers me though.

What?

Molly: Am I going to turn out like you?

Eyes her warily What do you mean 'turn out like me?'

Molly: Our real mom told me what you were,and why you are the way you are.

Really now. And what exactly did mother tell you?  
Molly: She told me about how you could 'hear TJ talk to you in your head.' What does that mean?

Sighs Nothing you need to worry about sis. Do you know where she is? The housekeeper?

Molly: Not sure. She was in the kitchen,looking over the menu for today,and seeing if she might need to go to the market.

I see.

Molly: Please don't say that I told you anything.

I won't. And I didn't either,when I tracked down 'mother' and decided to share somethings **that were on my mind**,with her

Slightly later,kitchen area

Keeps an eye on my mother the whole time I am walking to where she is standing and sitting down on a chair so I can make sure to sit on my hands,so I don't go and do something to her that I shouldn't

Jerrica: Honey whats wrong?

Why did you **tell** Molly about my 'special abilities?'

Jerrica: I did nothing of the sort! I told her you had a 'sixth sense' when it came to being able to second guess what your mount would do,nothing else!

Sighs She told me,not even a half hour ago,that you confessed that I was able to hear 'TJ talk to me inside my head.'

Jerrica: No. That must've been how she understood what I told her.

Oh.

Jerrica: Was that it?  
For now it is. You...haven't told anyone about what 'my dad' mentioned,have you?  
Jerrica: No. Not yet anyway. When you get older though,well thats for later

Good. Last thing I need is to feel like more of a freak than I do right now.

Jerrica: Well if there isn't anything else,I need to tend to some other matters. Oh yes,I almost forgot. Your sister and I,along with you,are going shopping next weekend.

What? Why?

Jerrica: She needs some new clothes. And so do you. Different ones than what we need to buy for her.

Different...how?  
Jerrica: Megan you are twelve years old. It shouldn't be hard for you to understand.

You...got a letter from school saying I need to wear a bra didn't you?

Jerrica: Heavens no! You do need one though.

I see. Well its a given,right?

Jerrica: Yes.

So then I have to allow you to help me pick one out,right?

Jerrica: Yes.

Okay then. Anything else I have to buy,that is required?

Jerrica: Not really. Though the other surprise is going to be waiting for you when we get to the store

Okay. Well I suppose its not going to be **too hard** to deal with. Yeah,and I was wrong about that one as well,when the following weekend rolled around

Weekend:

Watches as the saleslady tries her hardest to find something that will make me feel less self concious,all the while wondering what the 'surprise' my mother mentioned,might be

Saleslady: You have to let me measure you,so we can determine your correct size!

I'm sorry. I didn't know that.

Saleslady: Arms up,and no squirming if you please. Which was when she did indeed conduct her measurment duties. When she was done she clucked her tongue,frowning afterwards You look to be a bit bigger than you should be,for your first bra. That presents a problem,as you aren't quite ample enough to warrant the real thing.

Jerrica: So what do we do?

Saleslady: I don't know. On the one hand,you could buy her a training bra,then have to bring her back here in 2 months when she outgrows it,to get her a bigger size,or you could hope this is only a temporary thing,and wait to bring her back when she might be a bit smaller. Whichever you choose is totally up to you.

Jerrica: Well,what would you think is the best thing to do my dear? Which was exactly what she asked me after turning to where I was partially standing,partially leaning I don't know. I never had this happen to me before. My aunt didn't have time to take me shopping like this!

Jerrica: Its okay,really. I think,we should go ahead and purchase as small a real one as we can get,then if she 'shrinks',we can come back and then,if she 'blows up again',we'll have that area covered as well.

Saleslady: Excellent idea. And after that was all said and done,she led us to the register. And the waiting surprise

Saleslady: After the lingerie was paid for,and after she had found the second bag that was set aside for me Don't forget this one.

Blinking Um...whats going on? I was led to believe that I was only here to get a bra.

Jerrica: I'm sorry,if I told you the truth,you would have thrown a slight tantrum. I took down some of the sizes of clothing you wear,over the course of a couple of days,and calculated what your sizes would be in a few months,and had some clothes custom made here at the store. Same as what I did for your sister. Your 'matching outfit to hers',is what is in the bag the saleslady just gave you.

Oh.

Jerrica: Go ahead and take it out,I want to see what I paid for.

Okay. Which was when I did indeed investigate what was in the bag,piece by piece Oh...**wow**. These look girly,yet they really aren't!

'These' being a pink shirt with three quarter length sleeves,and a pair of bluish overalls with a pink heart on the center panel,and two straps that had ruffles similar to the material of the straps,both in color and fiber content. There was also a pair of pink shoes with low heels in my size,with a closed toe that sported a heart that was actually a raised part of the shoe. How...did you know? That was what I remember asking my mom

Jerrica: I simply took the idea that I applied to what Molly has,and changed a few things around. So you do like it,your new outfit?

Yes.

Jerrica: I see. Well thats all that matters to me. Which was followed up by the two of us walking out of the store. When we got home,there was a repeat of the event when I was taken to buy the white dress,with one exception

Molly: Well now I'm insulted. I thought I was getting clothes which were unique and only made for me!

Sis,please. Our mother didn't do this to make you mad. Matter of fact,it was as much a surprise to me,as what it is to you.

Molly: Oh. Why does she keep doing what she is doing? Mom?

What do you mean?  
Molly: She acts like she is trying to make up for not being in our lives for one thing,and she also seems to have some kind of hidden plans for both our futures.

I know. I get the same kind of vibe coming off her whenever I'm anywhere near her as well.

Molly: Why is she like that? Especially the last part?

I have no idea. And I don't really want to ask her right now,or ever.

Molly: I know how you feel. So...put the clothes on and let me see how they look?

Okay,give me a few minutes. Which was when I went into the bathroom and didn't walk back out until I was finished changing. And she was slightly speechless when I did,for awhile

Molly: Wow...you hair looks good in a ponytail.

Blushes slightly Thanks.

Molly: Why are you turning red? You look as pretty as what our adoptive mother did.

I know,yet I feel like I'm feeling like I am also not someone who should be feeling that I should identify with her anymore. Is that weird to you?

Molly: Its the same way I feel. Probably because we now know the truth about who our mom really is?

I suppose thats it.

Molly: So...do you feel weird to be wearing a bra?

Should I...wait,how do you know about that?

Molly: I heard about it from her.

Oh.

Molly: She wasn't making a mistake you know. She was simply telling me that what was going on for you now,is something thats going to be an event I can look forward to,in a year or so.

Oh.

Molly: So come on already,lets go show the others! Which was when I allowed her to drag me out of the room and to where the others were. Their reactions were typical,given it was two older boys,including my uncle


	19. Dreamtime

My shared room,somewhere south of waking time:

Giggles wildly as I'm running through the fields,as if I don't have any cares in the world. Which in a way,I don't. And thats not even the strange part. I don't even seem to be concerned with trying to figure out why I'm suddenly 'trouble free'. Eventually,as I jump a small stream thats connected to the creek that runs through the property,I notice that something is amiss with my world

What...happened...to my overalls? And my shoes? If I go home without them,she'll skin me alive! Pauses from my romp long enough to take stock of my physical being and my surroundings What is this place? This doesn't look like any part of where uncle lives that I know of. Could I have run so far,as to cross onto one of the neighboring properties? And if I didn't,where the heck am I? And more importantly though...how the heck do I get home? If I go and try to walk home in my panties and my shirt,someone will think I was attacked and they might take me away from Molly! Frowns and tries to retrace my steps,in the hope that I'll recall where I might've lost 2 items of clothing. Even though that was my intent,I don't seem to remember it being much good

Well thats just...great. Now my shirt is missing and I'm no closer to finding the rest of my clothes! And it seems like...the further I go in this strange place,the less it seems like I'm anywhere near my home,or any of the properties surrounding it. It almost feels like I've crossed into some world that mirrors mine,yet there aren't any other humans around? Walks along what seems to be a road,wondering why things seem to be getting farther away from my line of sight This is weird. I feel like I'm getting smaller. Regressing maybe,to the age and size of my sister. Whew! Why is it getting so warm all of a sudden? I'm starting to get thirsty. I wonder... Cranes my head to listen to see if there might be a stream nearby Yesssssssssss! Now to see about that drink Then it happened. As soon as I reached the stream,I got the answer that I was looking for. And in a way that had me conviced that this was a dream,or perhaps a nightmare

Gazes at the face that looks back at me in the waters surface. A face thats not mine. One that looks more at home on the face of a creature thats back home,where I wish I was right about now I'm...I...I...I...I'm a horse! What in the heck happened to me? Did I offend some higher being,and it decided to punish me for being wicked and sinful? Tries to poke at the reflection,only to discover that my new form is one hundred percent complete H...h...h...hooves too? What if I'm stuck like this! Whats going to happen,when everyone who cares about me discovers I've gone missing! Strangely though,before this weirdness thats running through my mind can go any further,someone...no...something comes along and solves the problem for me

_Applejack:_ Hey there...are you lost? I don't think I've seen you here before.

Blinks,my oversized eyes and lashes feeling weird and heavy I'm...not sure where here is...or how I got here. Please...what is this place?

Applejack: Laughing Oh yes,you are a new arrival. Lifting one of her hooves This is your new home. Welcome to Dream Valley! Its where all of us live! I see,based on your confusion,that you were newly dispatched from where we adults are created,to this new realm. Am I right? My name is Applejack. Do you have a name? All Little Ponies get a name,and a marking,when they are created and sent here!

I'm...Megan.

Applejack: You...have a human name? Why on the sacred sword of Arthur would you be named as if you were a human?

I...am a human! At least,I was a human! Something changed me into one of you!

Applejack: Tilting her head Strange. There are no humans here. Other than the ones I've heard rumors about. One of them is an eldery gentleman whos a bit scatterbrained. He lives close to a swamp that none are allowed to tread. There are 3 others that I've heard about. 3 witches,or so the stories have mentioned. They live...if they are real...somewhere beyond the valley. No one really knows if the other four humans,really exist. As such,I'm afraid there might not be anything that can change you back,and send you back to your world. You are welcome to journey with me,to where we live and spend the night there. Maybe in the morning,you can find an answer to your problem. Oh...by the way...I was out near the orchards,and I found something that might belong to you? The items are in my cart. Feel free to take a look. Which I did, Then I squealed with delight when I found that the discovery was my missing clothes

Applejack: So shall we go now?

Nodding

Applejack: Very well then. Follow me. And when all was said and done,I found myself amongst many more creatures like me. Then,when I was welcomed,I was led to a place where I could sleep. And as I did,the second strangest thing took place

After crowding around me to get a good look at me  
Applejack: She was telling the truth! She's a human!

Firefly: Its that girl who rescued me from the well! How in the heck did she cross over without one of us bringing her here?

Bowtie: She's strange looking. She only has hair on the top of her head!

Ember: She looks pretty. Why does she only have 2 legs?

Twilight: She's a human. Humans only have 2 legs. And 2 arms.

Applejack: Why is she starting to fade?

Firefly: She must be returning home on her own. Close...not quite though,as I discovered a few minutes later

Stretches and yawns,opening my eyes to see my sister sitting on the edge of my bed Oh hey there shortstack,whats wrong?  
Molly: I was going to ask you the same thing. Way you were tossing and turning all night,I thought you were one of uncles horses!

Strangely...thats exactly what my dream was about. Remember that one horse that I told you about?

Molly: What about it?  
Somehow,I found their world! I must have somehow been capable of drifting into their world via the dream that I had. I was running in the fields here,then I found myself in their world...and I was turned into one of them!

Molly: Weird. What do you think it all meant?  
Probably nothing. Now get off my bed. I want to go and eat.

Molly: Same here. Which was when she left,only to have me follow her not too long after


	20. Back to Reality

September mornings:

/Stretches and yawns while waiting for my sister to awaken as well. Eventually,I happen to glance at the calendar and groan slightly,when I see what is soon to be thrust upon me once again,school. Eventually she does indeed stir from her slumber/

Molly: Well,you look content and happy,considering what today is.  
/Sighs/ You think I'm supposed to be upset and annoyed by the way things turned out,on all fronts don't you?  
Molly: Well...yeah I guess I do. I would be,if it was me Well thats you,and then...wait,this is some kind of trap to keep me talking and away from the food isn't it?  
Molly/Smiling innocently as she slides out of bed and heads for the door/ Yeah and when I get downstairs before you do...I'm going to eat your breakfast!  
/Grins and throws the covers off leaping out of bed and racing for the door,catching her before she reached the first set of stairs,much to her surprise...and mine as well/

Molly: What the...how did you?  
/Blinks/ Um...I don't think I know what the heck just happened. And you know what else?  
Molly: Bet you'll tell me.  
I can and I will. Whatever the heck I just did...nothing that I care to figure out right now,as I'm sure there is someone who will tell me what it means,sooner or later.

Downstairs,slightly later:

Mom: How many times do I have to tell you...yeah and when she saw it was me and my sister,she shut her mouth. Probably because she had hoped that she caught my brother and cousin running like common criminals,so she could reprimand them for being so noisy So how are my 2 favorite people in the world this morning?  
/Blinks,as does my sister/  
Mom: Silly girls,I was referring to you two.  
/Slides into my chair,as does my sister on her side of the table/ I thought you didn't play favorites.  
Mom: You are going to find my dear,that there are a lot of things about me which are going to be things which you discover for the first time,when they happen. And to answer your question...true it would appear I am playing favorites by saying what I did...I only do such things when your other relatives are not around.  
/Looks at the food she is setting in front of me on the plate for a second before tilting my head up towards her face/ Why?  
Mom: Silly...with girls its different. You have to instill certain traits in them to help them understand that they can be as strong as a male,just not in the outward ways that men are.  
/Listens to my sister giggle for a second/ I know I had a hard time adjusting to Danny. Still think he feels I'm the runt of the litter.  
Mom: I thought he promised me that was going to end. Perhaps I should have a talk with his father,and see if he won't straighten the boy out.  
/Sighs/ Mom please...he's a typical 8 year old boy. Molly is the baby of the family,so he's bound to not respect her at this stage of her life.  
Mom: Yes I know. However,after what happened to Molly last year,I don't feel that she needs to be further reminded of her shortcomings,especially by a family member.  
Molly: Well thats nice of you. I still have a hard time getting over the fact that you only have my best interests at heart,I've all but forgotten when my adoptive mother used to fuss over me and care about every little thing that went wrong for me in my time with her,and my other dad.

Mom: Yes,I know how much they cared about the both of you. I'm glad that I chose them. Now,both of you need to get upstairs and get ready. We need to take you and get you registered for your next year. I want you both back down here within the space of an hour and a half. Understood?  
Me/Molly: Yeah.  
Mom: Good. Now get a move on you two! Which we did. When we were back upstairs...

Molly: You don't like being here do you?  
/Blinks while reaching for some different clothes/ What in the world would put such an idea as that in your head?  
Molly: You seemed to resent just now,when mom was all set to help get our cousin off my back. You seem to question everything that she says thats not meant to sound like criticism.  
/Sighs while pulling on my shirt/ Molly.  
Molly: Just don't want you to get hurt by her!  
/Blinks,pausing before I completely allow my shirt to drop down to cover my upper body/ She wouldn't do that again,she promised.  
Molly: She also promised that she wouldn't hurt Danny...but she has done it several times.  
/Stares at her/ She's done what?  
Molly: He's been teasing me about the matter we discussed in the kitchen. She's done to him,what I heard she did to you...only different.  
Different,how?  
Molly: She made him think he was a girl.  
/Laughs,despite how I feel creeped out by her confessions/ What did he do when she had him 'under her spell'  
Molly: Grabbed a pair of my underpants,put them on...then dropped my shirt over his head,followed by my overalls and my socks and shoes. If he'd had longer hair,I think he would've tried to add my ribbons to his hair.  
What did he do when he snapped out of it?  
Molly: I don't know. He wasn't in the room when he came to his senses.  
Oh. Where was he,after he 'changed back',and before he was allowed to return your stuff to you?  
Molly: Her room. I think she was making sure he understood it could happen again.  
Did it?  
Molly: Not really. Wait,yeah...it did. It happened not too long after you got here. She decided to see how he'd like being in your shoes,since he confessed that he wished you would just go back with our aunt,and never come back.

Oh really now. And what did she do to the little monster then?  
Molly: She had him wearing your dress and everything that went with it,singing 'I'm a Little Teapot'  
/Snickers/ Even though that was kind of cruel,she saw to it he got exactly what he deserved.  
Molly: You...aren't scared by all that I told you?  
Yeah I am. Just don't see why he can't be taught a lesson once in awhile. Even if she does go a little bit too far sometimes.  
Molly: Yeah thats what she mentioned as being the reason she was punishing him. I wonder though.  
And what would be bothering you on that front?  
Molly: Maybe I better leave it alone. We're running behind with all this talking. Which was when we both finished and headed downstairs to go with our mom to go and get registered for our schedules

Later:

/Lays on the bed thats on my half of the room,going over the schedule that I was given in the office when I was done with my registering for classes. So much so,that I don't notice that the cousin which was mentioned a bit earlier,has decided to join me/

Danny: So I hear your sister was telling you about what your mom did to me.  
/Blinks/ Yeah she told me. So what?  
Danny: Can I talk to you in confidence that it won't be repeated to her?  
Repeated to who?  
Danny: Your sister. She would spill what I'd tell you,to your mother.  
And what wold you tell me thats so bad it would get you in more trouble?  
Danny: Your mom scares me.  
/Laughs/  
Danny: Whats so funny about that? Your a girl,its commonplace for you to wear a dress and all that junk that goes with it.  
Thats not why I was laughing.  
Danny: Why then?  
She scares me too.  
Danny: Oh. Wait,why would she scare you? She's your mother.  
Only by the fact that she brought me into this world. I was placed up for adoption by her,as she couldn't afford to keep me,as she wasn't working for your dad when she had me. Sure we bonded a little when I was smaller,not as much as I would've liked,but enough so that I refused to let her give me to my adoptive parents,because I knew what she was doing I would suppose.  
Danny: Oh. So thats why you backtalk her so much. You don't feel like you can accept her as your mother. Well...not so much anymore. You have started to accept her in that role,right?  
A little. Though I fail to see why that would matter to you.  
Danny: Normally,it wouldn't. There was one thing I wanted to ask you,before I left,and your sister returned.  
Yeah? What do you need,thats such a big secret?  
Danny: I was wondering...no,maybe I better not ask you. You might think I'm weird or something.

You won't know unless you ask me,and I hear what you have to say.  
Danny: Well,only if you promise not to judge me.  
If you don't want to tell me,then don't tell me.  
Danny: Okay,here goes then. I think there might be a chance that what your mom did to me,might still be in my mind.  
In what way? You think you might be tempted to do what Molly told me you did,when it first happened,again?  
Danny: Maybe. Do you think there is some way that we can go to your mom,and she can set my mind at ease?  
She might be willing to do that. Just let me do the talking when we get there,okay?  
Danny: Sure. Which was when we left the room,he went first of course...because it was getting close to time for us to be thinking about dinner. Since that was the case,we decided it would be better to tackle the problem tomorrow 


	21. Memories

The past:

My dad: Steady now..don't take the turns too wide,and go slowly...

This is insane...I can't keep up with what he's telling me Daddy...please,this is hard enough as it is,without you saying what you are...as I'm following the directions you told me to keep in mind before I climbed into the saddle

My dad: Which is why you...need to listen to what I am saying now,as things have changed since your lesson started being what he probably planned to tell me. Too bad he didn't get the chance to

Shrieks slightly as the horse bucks me,then continues on,avoiding me totally Dammit! Yeah and after I said that,I started beating my fists into the ground and repeating the naughty word. Thats when things got ugly

My dad: After walking over to where I was throwing my tantrum,picking me up by my belt Girl..you better stop acting like a baby because you made a mistake

Squirming and kicking Let me go! That stupid horse did what she did on purpose!

My dad: Don't make me take you behind the barn and tan the daylights out of your backside girl...

Yeah right..you won't do it!

My dad: I think my dear,you are about to find out I would indeed do such a thing...yeah right after he said it...

Stares at him,trying to pull away as he takes off his belt..holding me by my belt with his other hand No..please don't do it daddy!

My dad: Take off your pants and assume the position you've no doubt heard about from your brother...now

NO! Yeah and before I got away,after he had let go of my belt,so I could do what he told me to

My dad: After unfastening my belt when my boots were off,then taking down my pants Do what I said **now** Megan

Gulps audibly as I do what he is demanding of me. Right after I am leaning against the barn,my palms resting on its painted surface..it begins  
My dad: Grimacing as he applies his belt to my backside You need to mind me when I tell you to do something girl...just like,you need to learn respect for your mount,as its not a "stupid animal"

Crying I'm sorry...I'm sorry!

My dad: Regardless of that,you disrespected me,and your mount...if you are going to be trained by me,then you will listen to what I tell you,and you will behave like a civilized young lady,not a heathen. Since you aren't anything like your brother...I expect better of you

Whimpering slightly while he finishes up and backs away,replacing his belt This is too hard! I'm trying my best to make you proud of me..but I'm not getting what you are trying to teach me!

My dad: Then try harder. You aren't stupid,so whining,crying and throwing a temper tantrum like a baby won't prove to me that you are incapable of learning what I am trying to teach you. Now pull your pants back up and go inside the house,then tell your mother how you disrespected me,and how sorry you are for doing such a thing

Sniffles slightly while doing what he wants,fearful that he might do what he just finished a second time...if I fail to accomplish this latest task

My mother: After tending to the needs of her youngest,including putting her down for a nap And what exactly happened,to have you in this state?  
Yeah and before I could open my mouth to tell her,in strolled the brother,a smug look etched on his face  
Scott: I'll tell you what happened,since I saw the whole thing. Your precious little girl...which was when he pointed at me threw a temper tantrum after her pony bucked her off. She went and said a naughty word,more than once..so dad took her behind the barn and gave her a whipping!

My mother: Alright then young man,you may leave now...which he did,grinning all the while,no doubt..due to how I was going to get punished further. Soon as he was out of the kitchen... What naughty word did you use?  
The one that is similar to the type of home a beaver has

My mother: Frowning before going any further Young lady..are you aware of something? What you said? You are very lucky that you aren't getting your mouth washed out with soap for saying what you did! We have told you,and your brother..many times,that the words both of you might hear,coming forth from the mouths of me,your father..are words you are not allowed to repeat!

I'm sorry! His lessons are too hard!

My mother: Sighing You were the one who pestered him to teach you what he's teaching your brother...

I know! That doesn't help me any though! He expects me to be as capable as my brother! Thats not possible,since my brother has been learning what I am,longer!

My mother: Regardless of whether or not you've been studyig what you have,for a shorter time than your brother..you are showing your father that you can grasp what he is telling you,quicker than what your brother did..or so your father has told me

Blinks I don't feel like I am doing better than what my brother did,when he was my age..

My mother: Sighs Megan..why are you being so difficult?

I'm not trying to..please don't spank me like daddy did!

My mother: Sweetie..I'm not going to,unless you give me a reason to,same as your father

I know..

My mother: Then why are you testing his patience so?

I'm not trying to! I know he expects me to be different than my brother..I just don't know what he means when he says that!

My mother: I believe,he expects me to explain such things to you...

Oh?  
My mother: Its because of how much we have in common...your brother is similar to your father,you and your sister are similar to me

Oh

My mother: Thats why your father defers to me,on many matters which are connected directly,to how you are raised

What does that mean?

My mother: Do you remember when I gave you your baby sister to hold?

Vaguely..why?

My mother: Think about it,how many times did you seen your father tend to her,unless it was to feed..burp her and change her diaper?

Oh...you're saying that he expects you to care for her more than what he has,and he tends to things connected to our brother more than you can,because you are a girl?

My mother: Yes

Why am I so different than my brother,is it because I'm a girl,and he isn't?  
My mother: Yes

And..Molly? She has the same handicap as what I do?  
My mother: Frowning slightly Your being a girl doesn't put you at a disadvantage,nor does it mean your sister is feeble-minded,when either one of you is being compared to your brother

Oh

My mother: Sweetie,you have to understand..there are going to be times that you are confused by the way your father does things,as opposed to the way I do things...its only natural,since you are totally different than your father,on the outside and the inside

Oh

My mother: Given what I have told you,do you think you could try to be less of a source of irritation for your father,in the future?  
I'll do what I can which was when the dream I had been wrapped up in began to fade,and I found myself back in the present. Soon as my vision,and other functions caught up with me,me and my sister went and did something together..because we had promised to spend as much time as we could stomach,together


	22. Chapter 22

Authors note:

As hard as this is for me to post,I have to say it. There is a chance that there wil be no further updates of this story. I'm at a crossroads as to what to do with it,and I have other things that are demanding my attention. Its been fun. 


End file.
